Nunca se es demasiado viejo
by Gabylor
Summary: Que pasaria si juntasemos una Bella veinteañera, un viudo Edward en sus cincuenta, amor, pasion y un psicopata al asecho. AVISOS: Adaptacion, lenguaje explicito, lemmons... Disfrutad!
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo Uno _**

Edward se estaba volviendo loco. Había intentado mantenerse ocupado haciendo ejercicio.

Intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa, siempre que no fuera en la sexy mujer que estaba en su cocina. Una mujer que prácticamente había crecido en su casa.

El se estaba dando patadas a sí mismo por haberle dicho a Alice, su hija adoptiva, que su mejor amiga podía quedarse con él.

Claro, sabía que había una razón para ello, y una muy buena. Con el padre de Alice, James Witherdale, fuera de la cárcel y empeñado en matarla, Alice estaba preocupada por Bella, especialmente después de que Bella fuera víctima de un ladrón en la noche anterior. Por supuesto ninguno de ellos creía que fuese una coincidencia.

No, seguro como el demonio, que fue James Witherdale y Bella no tenía nadie en su vida que pudiese protegerla.

El problema era él. Bella estaba empezando a enloquecerlo. Cada bamboleo de sus pechos y los movimientos de su culo en forma de corazón lo torturaban.

Edward sentía por ella una pasión como nunca había conocido y que le hacía sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. El había estado muy enamorado de su esposa. Ellos habían sido los mejores amigos durante casi treinta años antes de que ella muriese, pero nunca había deseado a su mujer como deseaba a Bella.

Fantasías con posiciones sexuales que nunca había intentado con su difunta esposa venían a su mente cada vez que veía caminar a Bella. Él quería recostarla sobre cada mueble de la casa y hacerla suya. Poseerla, penetrándola por todos los orificios y en cada posición posible.

Puso la barra de pesas hacia abajo y se limpió la cara con una toalla. Estas en problemas, viejo verde. Edward se levantó y salió de su sala de gimnasia. Incapaz de resistirse, Edward paró en la cocina de camino a la ducha.

"Mmm. Algo huele bien," dijo, entrando a la cocina.

Bella se alejó de la estufa para verlo de frente. "Hice una sopa de papa. Espero que te guste." le dijo sonriendo.

"Me encanta." Respondió haciéndole un guiño a Bella mientras tomaba una botella de agua de la nevera. Caray, estaba coqueteando con una mujer treinta años más joven.

"Voy a tomar una ducha. Regreso en un momento." Edward dio una última ojeada al trasero de Bella y subió las escaleras.

Ya habiendo atendido a su último paciente del día, Edward decidió quemar parte de su tensión en su gimnasio en casa. En varias ocasiones durante los últimos días, había tenido la impresión de que Bella estaba coqueteando con él. Sabía que debía ser la mente de un anciano jugándole una mala pasada, pero él no podía deshacerse de los sentimientos que le provocaba.

Edward estaba a punto de subirse en la cinta cuando Bella entró, vistiendo el par de pantaloncillos de deporte más cortos que Edward hubiese visto en la vida. Lo otro que llevaba era un sujetador deportivo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿cómo voy a correr en la cinta con una erección?

Bella se detuvo cuando lo vio y dijo. "Lo siento. Pensé que habías salido a correr fuera". Mientras hablaba Bella entraba en la habitación.

"Um. No. Anthony me dijo que sería mejor correr en la cinta rodante durante un tiempo hasta que apresaran a James. Yo... uh... yo solo voy a buscar algo que hacer, así te permito trabajar en paz." Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta, con una toalla frente a él.

Bella se paro delante de él y le puso la mano sobre el pecho. El calor de su toque viajado por el pecho directamente a los huevos de Edward. Cerró los ojos y se mordió un gemido.

"No te vayas. Es más divertido trabajar con alguien más. Tu no me molestas."

Ella deslizó la mano por su pecho. "Y tengo la sensación de que seguro me puedo beneficiar de tus consejos."

Edward tragó rápidamente el nudo que se había formando en su garganta. "Ne-¿necesitas ayuda? Puedo decir por el resultado en tu cuerpo que ya sabes lo que estás haciendo." Oh, Dios, ¿realmente había dicho eso en voz alta?

Bella sonrió y pasó la otra mano sobre su estómago plano. "Hago abdominales cada mañana. Me gustan demasiado las camisas cortas." Ella hizo un guiño a Edward y se pasó la mano por la cadera.

"Con lo que estoy teniendo dificultades es con mis caderas. No debo estar haciendo el tipo adecuado de ejercicio, ya que sólo parecen agrandarse en lugar de sólo ser más firmes," dijo Bella.

Para asombro de Edward, Bella hizo lo impensable y tomó su mano y la pasó por encima de una cadera perfectamente firme. Cuando Bella deslizó la mano hacia su dulce trasero, la tentación fue demasiada y Edward corrió como un adolescente asustado. "Acabo de recordar que hay algunas historias clínicas que tengo que terminar antes de la cena."

No dio a Bella la oportunidad de responder antes de salir de la habitación. Prácticamente corrió a la clínica en la parte trasera de la casa y se encerró en su oficina.

Trancó la puerta y cayó en su silla. Pasando la mano por la parte delantera de sus pantalones deportivos, envolvió los dedos alrededor de su erección palpitante. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre conmigo?"

Edward se escondió en su despacho hasta casi las ocho. Bella había golpeado y le había preguntado si iba a ir a comer, pero el se había excusado, diciendo que tomaría un bocadillo cuando terminara.

Ahora, mientras se preparaba para hacer frente a Bella, la batalla en su cabeza seguía y seguía. El había conocido a Bella toda su vida. ¿Qué clase de hombre tenía fantasías con una mujer que prácticamente había crecido en su casa? Por otra parte, Bella había tratando de seducirlo. ¿Era tan malo que él la quisiera tanto como ella parecía desearlo a él? Los dos tenían bastante más edad para dar el consentimiento. De acuerdo con lo que Alice le había dicho, Bella no le daba a la mayoría de los hombres ni la hora, así que: ¿por qué a él? ¿Qué podría ver esa hermosa criatura en un hombre tan viejo como el?

Con una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta y entró en la cocina. Bella estaba en el fregadero, lavando los platos, cuando entró en la habitación. "Siento lo de antes," dijo.

Bella lo vio por encima del hombro y Edward casi cae de rodillas para pedirle perdón. La tristeza era evidente en sus ojos rojos e hinchados lo que hacía a Edward sentirse aún peor.

Quería alejar el dolor, meterla en sus brazos y dar a ambos lo que parecían desear.

Abrió la boca para justificarse, pero Bella se volvió y levantó su mano húmeda, deteniéndolo. "Yo soy quien se tiene que disculpar. Actué como una buscona y traté de presionar para que hicieses algo para lo cual no estás preparado evidentemente."

Edward caminó los escasos metros que los separaba. "No," dijo, y puso las manos en las caderas de Bella. "Por favor no me digas que lo lamentas. El solo hecho de saber que alguien tan especial como tú pueda estar interesada en un viejo y aburrido médico..."

Edward la atrajo hacia sí. La miró a los ojos y bajó la cabeza. "Voy a besarte," advirtió.

Cuando la boca de Edward descendió hasta Bella, las chispas entre ellos encendieron un incendio de grandes proporciones.

Bella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y empujó sus pechos exquisitos contra el pecho de Edward. Abriendo la boca, Bella dio la bienvenida a su lengua. Las manos de Edward agarraron su trasero apretándola con más fuerza contra su dolorosa erección. No era suficiente. Edward necesitaba sentir su piel. Metió las manos debajo de la corta falda. La piel lisa y suave encontró sus manos. Él rompió el beso y la vio a los ojos. "¿No llevas panties?," preguntó.

"Tanga" respondió Bella mientras frotaba su coño contra el pene de Edward.

Edward se rió y sintió la pequeña franja de material entre sus nalgas. "No existían en mis tiempos de hacer novio."

Siguió el material en torno a su coño mojado. Deslizando un dedo por debajo de la pequeña pieza de tela, Edward hundió un dedo en su canal.

"Maldición, Bella. Te deseo mucho". Edward cerró los ojos y trató de luchar contra sus impulsos naturales de poner a Bella sobre la superficie más cercana y tomar lo que necesitaba.

Bella se agachó y se quitó su camiseta en un movimiento fluido. Sus pechos eran increíbles. Altos y firmes con grandes pezones de color rosa amarronado, Edward no pudo resistirse e inclinando la cabeza tomó uno con la boca. Bella arqueó la espalda mientras Edward amamantaba el pezón y deslizaba otro dedo en el coño mojado.

"Sí," Bella gimió ante doble invasión. "Jodeme."

Arrastrado por el momento, Edward no lo pensó dos veces. Sacó los dedos y la guió a la sala. Colocando a Bella en el sofá, rápidamente la liberó de la corta falda y del tanga. Se quedó asombrado al ver su cuerpo de proporciones perfectas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward se quitó la camiseta blanca y su tenis. Vio la cara de Bella cuando él empujó hacia abajo su pantalón y su ropa interior. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado desnudo delante de una mujer. Tanya había sido la única mujer que alguna vez había hecho el amor, hasta ahora. Edward no podía dejar de preguntarse si estaría a la altura de las expectativas de Bella.

"Oh." La expresión de Bella fue de choque a desenfreno en una fracción de segundo. Ella se acercó y rodeó con sus dedos su dolorida erección. Acercándolo más, Bella envolvió la cabeza de su pene con su boca caliente. "¡Joder!". Tanya muy rara vez le había tomado con la boca.

Había pensado que las mujeres no disfrutaban con ello, pero seguro que Bella parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward apretó los dientes cuando luchó contra el impulso de empujar sus caderas. La lengua de Bella se arremolinaba alrededor de su longitud mientras golpeaba la parte posterior de su garganta. Si caía muerto en ese momento, él moriría como un hombre feliz. Levantando una mano acarició el sedoso cabello castaño de Bella. "Oh Dios, se siente tan bien."

Cuando Bella puso sus manos sobre sus nalgas y jalo de él más cerca, empujando la boca sobre la cabeza de su pene. La boca de Bella se sentía como en casa. Tan cálida y suave. Se sentía deseado por primera vez en muchos años. Ella amaba a su pene como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera dado la vida. Y Edward adoró eso. Pero él no era tan joven como le gustaría y sabía que si se corría de esta manera, pasaría un tiempo antes de pudiera entrar en su coño.

A regañadientes, Edward se salió de la boca de Bella. Cuando ella lo miró con esos grandes ojos verdes, él sonrió y pasó el dedo por la mejilla. "Tengo que estar dentro de ti cuando me corra."

Sonriendo, Bella se recostó en el sofá y abrió las piernas. "Por favor."

Edward notó la estrecha franja de vello púbico por encima de su coño y bajó la cabeza para poder saborearlo. Pasó la lengua por toda la longitud de su raja antes de arremolinar la punta alrededor de su clítoris. Sus nervios fueron puestos a prueba cuando sintió como Bella gemía y empujaba contra su boca. Sí, lo estaba haciendo bien. Mientras mantenía el hinchado clítoris en su boca, le dio un pellizco leve con los dientes antes de trasladarse para degustar su crema. Si el hiciera el amor con esta mujer de forma regular, él sabía que se convertiría en un hombre codicioso. La mano de Edward hacía círculos en su pene mientras sentía que los jugos de Bella eran mejor que cualquier cosa que él jamás había probado.

Bella se alzaba una vez más y gritó su clímax. "Sí. Sí." Su cuerpo se tensó y tembló mientras olas de placer parecían engullirla.

Sacando la lengua de su coño, Edward se colocó sobre ella y posicionando la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de la vagina, aún temblorosa de Bella, preguntó "¿Estás protegida, ángel?"

Abriendo los ojos, Bella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Edward y jalo de él hacia abajo para un beso. "Sí. Me pongo la inyección cada tres meses". Dijo ella abriendo las piernas aún más para dejarlo entrar.

Edward comenzó a sumergirse hasta la empuñadura, pero se detuvo. "Mierda. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, me olvidé de hacerlo seguro." Se limpió la humedad de la frente. "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"

Edward miró alrededor de la sala de la que era su casa desde hacia ya treinta y seis años. Había heredado la casa de su abuela, cuando tenía apenas veinte años. Él ya tenía una esposa y un hijo por entonces, su querida Tanya se quedó embarazada en su último año de escuela preparatoria.

Edward no lo pensó dos veces, el amaba a Tanya. Se casaron inmediatamente después de la graduación y Anthony llegó al final del verano de ese mismo año. La abuela de Edward Cullen era una fanática defensora de la educación, y por ella estipuló en su última voluntad que Edward podría tener la casa junto con una herencia de buen tamaño, si iba a la universidad y hacía algo de sí mismo.

Eso fue el quiebre de los sueños del joven padre. Se trasladó con Tanya y Anthony a la casa y viajó ciento cincuenta kilómetros todos los días para ir a clase en Colorado Springs. Después de ocho años de arduo trabajo y largas noches de estudio, Edward se convirtió en un médico. Instaló su consulta en la parte trasera de la casa en lo que habían sido las habitaciones para los criados.

El día en que su Tanya murió de cáncer fue el peor día de su vida. Tanya se había ido hacía diez años y Edward se sentía tan solo que estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Era un viejo de cincuenta y seis años.

Mirando hacia abajo a Bella, Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que debemos parar."

Deslizando las manos por los brazos de Edward, Bella suspiró. "¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he deseado esto pase?"

Edward se separó más le levantó su mentón. "¿Por qué querrías a un hombre viejo? Eres preciosa. Tú podrías ir a cualquier club en Colorado Springs y tener para elegir entre una cantidad de hombres disponibles. ¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque eres caliente. No importa qué edad tiene un hombre, cuando él es sexy, es sexy. Pero más que eso, eres amable y generoso con tus sentimientos." Bella se mordió el labio. No estaba segura de cuanto divulgar.

"Nunca he conocido a un hombre mejor que tú, Edward Cullen." Deslizó la mano desde su pecho hasta la erección. "Esto es sólo una ventaja añadida. Pero no es lo más importante para mí. No he conocido a muchos hombres buenos en mi vida. He deseado al menos aún. Pero, te he deseado durante años."

Pasando la mano por su corto cabello de color cobre entrecano, Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No estoy seguro de que sea correcto, Bella. Eres treinta años más joven que yo."

Se puso de pie y ayudó a Bella a hacerlo también. "Lo siento. Parece que necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas." Edward le dio un suave beso en la frente.

"No he deseado a nadie desde que Tanya murió. Demonios, tú eres la única persona aparte de mi difunta esposa con la que he estado desnudo." Edward la abrazó. "No estoy seguro de ello. ¿Podrías darme un poco de tiempo?"

¡Oh, no, no, no! No podía permitir que Edward retrocediese. Ella lo quería desde hacía demasiado tiempo para permitirle escapar ahora. ¿Tal vez una vez que se le pasara la culpa, el podría avanzar? Bella decidió que tenía que decirle que ella había sabido exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en todo momento.

Moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba, Bella le dio un beso. "Lo único que lamento es que te hayas detenido antes de hacer el amor."

"Creo que me siento de la misma manera y que eso es parte de mi problema." Edward besó Bella, una vez más y abandonó la sala, recogiendo su ropa mientras se marchaba.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué? ¿Quería esto decir que el estaba avergonzado de sí mismo o que no la quería?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tacháááááán! este es mi regalo para ganarme vuestro perdón (mejor dicho es un soborno)jejejeje**

**Bueeeeno, aviso: hot hot muy pero que muy hot!**

**Gabylor**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

Dos meses más tarde, Edward tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y se dirigió a la sala a ver el juego de béisbol en la televisión. Este estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba era enteramente por culpa de Alice.

El día de la boda de Alice y Jasper, él se sentía deprimido. No era la boda lo que lo había puesto en ese estado de ánimo, sino más bien ver a Bella, por primera vez después de un mes. Una vez que James estaba muerto, Bella se regresó a Colorado Springs, y la casa de Edward una vez más se sentía solitaria.

Dios, no había sido capaz de apartar los ojos de Bella en todo el día. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que podría haber sido. Alice lo había sorprendido sentado solo bajo un árbol y le trajo una cerveza. Habían hablado de su nueva vida con su marido Jasper y con Anthony, el hijo de Edward. El trío era más feliz de lo que jamás había visto.

Alice, siendo la chica inteligente que era, había percibido los deseos de Edward por su mejor amiga. Ella lo confrontó con el hecho de que Bella sentía lo mismo por él. Había tratado como el infierno para explicarle las razones por las que se había retirado de su naciente relación.

Era demasiado maldito viejo para comenzar una nueva familia. Alice le había sorprendido con la noticia de que Bella nunca había querido tener hijos. Que la única cosa que siempre había querido era a él.

Sabiendo que Bella lo quería a él y no comenzar una familia, hizo las cosas más fáciles de aceptar para Edward. Fue lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo para admitir finalmente que se estaba enamorando de Bella. Aunque Edward todavía no podía entender como una mujer joven y hermosa podía querer atarse a un viejo médico de pueblo. Pero si el destino iba a darle otra oportunidad en el amor, Edward la iba a tomar.

Dejando su botella de cerveza en el suelo, Edward tomó el teléfono. Apretó el botón de memoria que Bella había programado en su teléfono.

"Hola."

Maldita sea, estaba en problemas. El pene de Edward se endureció, tan pronto como la voz sensual de Bella le llegó por el teléfono.

"Hola. Soy yo."

Hubo un momento de silencio y Edward se preguntó si le había colgado. Mierda, ¿había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo? Tal vez ella ya estaba viendo a alguien más. "Hola, Edward," Bella dijo finalmente.

"Mira, sé que he sido un burro completo en todo este asunto, pero me preguntaba si ¿deseas salir conmigo la noche del viernes? Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de explicarme." Dios, sonaba como un adolescente con acné en la cara.

Una vez más, Bella vaciló. "Eso depende. ¿Me estás pidiendo salir para decirme que amabas tanto a Tanya que no quieres ninguna otra mujer o esa sería nuestra primera cita?"

"No he tenido una cita desde la preparatoria. Pero sí, eso es lo que quería pedirte cuando hice la invitación."

Otra larga pausa, y Edward se sentía como si estuviera enfermo. Cuando la voz de Bella habló por fin, se preparó.

"Me encantaría salir contigo. Lo que lamento es que hoy sea sólo miércoles." Hubo una breve pausa antes de continuar, "te he echado de menos."

Edward soltó el aliento que no había sido consciente de estar reteniendo. "Yo te he echado de menos también, ángel. Pensé... oh demonios, ya ni sé lo que pensé. Creo que sólo necesitaba asegurarme de que realmente querías esto."

Edward decidió ponerlo todo sobre la mesa. "Si empiezo este juego contigo, voy a querer jugar para siempre." Edward cerró los ojos. Mierda, ¡sonaba estúpido! ¿Tenía que plantearlo como una analogía deportiva?

"Me gusta la idea de que te quedes conmigo," respondió Bella sin problema.

La voz sensual de Bella fue directo a su pene, endureciéndolo aún más. Edward no podía dejar de pasar las manos sobre la parte superior de sus pantalones cortos de algodón. Debió haberse quejado porque Bella soltó una risita mientras le preguntaba "¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?"

"Estoy sentado en el sofá tomando una cerveza y pensando en ti," respondió. "Sobre la forma en que tu nariz se arruga cuando ríes y cómo las puntas de las orejas se te vuelven rojas cuando estás enojada o molesta."

Edward metió la mano por debajo de sus pantalones cortos y su ropa interior, tomando su doloroso eje. Se tragó el gemido esta vez, pero su respiración había aumentado dramáticamente. Corriendo la mano por su eje, Edward presionó contra la parte inferior sensible de su pene.

La sensual voz de Bella regresó a la línea. "¿Te estas tocando, Edward?"

Maldita sea, había sido atrapado. Sin embargo, a Bella no parecía importarle que se estuviese tocando mientras hablaba con ella. Decidió dar un salto de fe. "Mmm-hmm, no puedo evitar ponerme duro cuando te oigo. Especialmente ahora, cuando me haces tanta falta. Creo que probablemente pensarás que soy un viejo tonto." La mano de Edward detuvo las caricias y esperó su reacción.

"¿Ayudaría si te dijera que yo estaba pensando en ti antes de que llamases?" Preguntó Bella. "¿Ayudaría si te dijera que estoy desnuda en la cama ahora mismo con un tapón en el culo y un vibrador en el coño pensando en ti?" Bella gimió lo suficientemente alto y claro para ser escuchada.

Edward empujó su ropa hasta los tobillos mientras se reclinaba más en el sofá. ¿Había dicho ella lo que él creía haber escuchado?

"Oh, Dios. ¿En el culo?" Al darse cuenta de su vieja y escondida fantasía podía hacerse realidad llevó a Edward casi hasta el límite. Trabajó su verga más duro y más rápido, dejando sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar en un puño su longitud. "Esa ha sido mi fantasía durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar," dijo jadeando.

"Mmm ..."

"Mueve el tapón para mí, ángel." Edward utilizó una de sus manos para apretar fuertemente sus testículos.

"Oh Dios, Edward."

Oyó la desesperación en la voz de Bella. Podría decir que ella estaba en un estado entre el placer y el dolor, necesitando solo un empujoncito para llegar al borde. Edward decidió hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes y hablar soez con ella.

"Voy a joder tu bonito trasero. Voy a meter mi pene duro y profundo en ese ano que podrás sentir el gusto del semen cuando mi polla comience a disparar."

Bella grito su liberación y Edward se corrió con una intensidad que nunca había conocido. Su semen fue directo hacia su camisa azul oscura. Grito el nombre de Bella cuando era desgarrado con la fuerza de su clímax "Joder, ángel."

No se dijo una palabra más durante un momento. Cuando la voz de Bella se oyó de nuevo al teléfono se oía soñolienta y saciada. "Gracias."

Riéndose, Edward tomo un par de pañuelos desechables de la mesa a su lado. "No. Gracias a ti. Solo el pensar en ese lindo culo tuyo presionando mi pene, me envió al borde." Wow. Se oía como un experto.

"Me gusta eso. Cuando me hablas sucio, es tan diferente a ti que me hace sentir especial."

"Eres especial. Y para ser honesto. Nunca he hablado así con nadie antes. Mantenía mis deseos enterrado en lo profundo de mí, asustado de que la gente conociera la verdad. Pero es diferente contigo. Soy diferente contigo."

Edward suspiro al teléfono. "Necesito que sepas que no solo es sexo. Aunque tengo que admitir que es un bono extra. Nunca pensé el que me dejaras hacer el amor de esa forma te gustara."

"Nunca he tenido un real pene ahí. Siempre me avergonzó pedírselo a alguien. Me parecía que era algo de putas pedirlo."

"Nunca. Nunca pensare eso de ti por decirme lo que te gusta." Edward apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. "Como sea lo quieras o lo necesites, en ese departamento, Quiero saberlo. Planeo mantenerte lo suficiente satisfecha que no busques a alguien mas joven en tu trabajo."

"He tenido hombres mas jóvenes, y honestamente puedo decir que no los quiero a ellos. Me has hecho sentir en una tarde mas que cualquiera de ellos." La voz de Bella empezaba a irse.

Edward podía decir que ella estaba penando mucho en el pasado. "¿Entonces dime que te gustaría hacer en nuestra cita? ¿Te gustaría una agradable cena y algo de baile después?" Edward termino de limpiarse y se acomodo su ropa.

"Me parece lindo. ¿Puedes quedarte el fin de semana?" Bella pregunto.

Esa parte de su trabajo era por lo que él y Tanya siempre pelearon. El se sorprendió de que al pensar en su esposa no sintió culpa. "No puedo dejar la ciudad. Quiero decir, quiero estar contigo todo el fin de semana, pero tendría que ser aquí. Soy el único doctor en kilómetros y si hay algún accidente…"

Bella lo detuvo antes de que fuera ir más allá. "Entiendo. Puedo ir a Gorge City después del trabajo el viernes. Empacare una bolsa. ¿Eso esta bien?"

Soltando un suspiro, Edward sonrió. "Gracias por entender. Y me encantaría que empacaras todas tus bolsas pero una esta bien, por ahora."

"Bien, Señora Webber. Felicitare a Alice de su parte y la veré de nuevo en dos semanas." Edward cerró la puerta al último paciente del día. Sus pacientes seguían preguntándole por Alice, o Alie, como el resto de la ciudad le decía. Ellos estaban felices cuando les dijo que Alice se uniría a ellos varios días a la semana como enfermera.

Vio hacia la puerta de accesorios. Abriendo una caja, Edward sacó varios tubos de lubricante y una gran caja de condones. Lo mejor de ser doctor es que nadie vería que compraba esas cosas. La ciudad podría considerar que no era correcto que el bueno y viejo doctor quisiera joder por el culo a alguien treinta años menor.

Quitándose su saco blanco, Edward tomo el lubricante y los condones y los llevo a su casa, al frente. Dejo las cosas en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.

Con su dedo en el mentón trato de imaginar en que lugar de la cocina le gustaría joder a Bella. La imagen fue suficiente para que inmediatamente se llenara su pene. Rozó con su mano el frente de sus pantalones caqui de vestir. "Calma niño. Tienes que esperar a la cena primero." Edward se dirigió al comedor y dejo más accesorios ahí.

Riéndose consigo mismo el desabrocho su camisa y subió las escaleras hacia la recamara. Dejando el resto de los condones en el cajón de la mesita de noche, vio la bien usada botella de lubricante.

Cuando Bella se había quedado con el hace unos meses el le dio el cuarto de huéspedes en el primer piso. Demasiada tentación no era algo bueno. A pesar de eso no había dejado de pensar en ella todas las largas noches. Su viejo pene de cincuenta y seis años había tenido mucho trabajo esas semanas.

Después de bañarse, Edward se sentía orgullo de resistir la tentación de tocar su erección. Cuando el se corriera esperaba estar profundamente dentro de Bella.

Había hecho reservaciones en el pequeño country club en las afueras de la ciudad, y sabiendo que eran muy estrictos con el código de vestuario, Edward sacó su traje negro del closet. Sacándolo de la bolsa, reviso el traje si tenía polvo u hoyos por polillas. Se dio cuenta que no lo había usado desde el funeral de Tanya. Una rápida oleada de culpa lo inundo "Se que te amo, Tanya. Pero necesito esto."

Después de asegurarse que el nudo de la corbata estuviera derecho, Edward cepillo su cobrizo y plateado cabello y bajo las escaleras y espero a Bella. Sentía deseos de esperarla en el porche, pero el no quería que los vecinos le preguntaran por su ropa. Decidió tomar una cerveza y leer el periódico en la mesa de la cocina.

Pretendía leer pero su mente seguía flotando en Bella. Edward sacudió la cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba en Bella dos cosas le sucedían a su cuerpo. Inmediatamente su pene se ponía duro, claro, pero también sentía una opresión en su pecho debido a la vergüenza de esos sentimientos tan nuevos en él. El amó a su esposa. Entonces, Maldición. ¿Porque esos sentimientos eran tan diferentes?

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, El corazón de Edward dio un brinco. Maldición, el estaba nervioso o excitado. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta del frente, tomo una profunda respiracion. Eso es Edward. Abre la puerta, se sintió feliz de haber tomado una profunda respiración porque fuera incapaz de tomar la siguiente.

Bella estaba frente a él en uno de los más sexy vestido que hubiera visto. No, eso se quedaba corto. Era el más sexy vestido que hubiera visto en su vida.

Un vestido verde oscuro de yérsey modelaba su tonificado cuerpo y sus perfectas curvas las mangas largas y el cuello alto pero tenia un gran agujero al frente que mostraba gran parte de sus generosos senos. Podía decir por la piel expuesta que no llevaba sostén y eso aumento su deseo aún más.

Cuando finalmente pudo respirar, Edward la jalo al interior de la casa. Cerró la puerta y cubrió su boca con la suya. Bella rápidamente abrió sus labios y exploro el interior.

Pasó su mano por la espalda hasta que la mano de Edward llego al trasero. La jalo mas cerca y profundizo el beso. No había duda que ella había notado su erección, cuando empezó a frotarse adelante y atrás contra él. Edward sentía que se correría en sus pantalones como un maldito quinceañero. Quebró el beso y la vio a los ojos. "Hola."

Sonriendo, Bella movió sus largas y negras pestañas. "Hola." Pasaba su mano por debajo del saco de su traje hasta su trasero.

Gimiendo, Edward se aparto. "Si no lo dejamos ahora no llegaremos a la cena, y me prometí a mi mismo ser un caballero durante la primera mitad de nuestra cita."

Le guiño un ojo a Bella. "Aprovecha la oferta, porque creo que tenerte a lado y ser un caballero es casi imposible por más tiempo," dijo.

Bella lo sorprendió apretándole el trasero. "Solo espero no dejar manchada la silla del country club." Ella movió las pestañas de nuevo y llevo su mano a su boca. "Que pensaría la gente," dijo en una seductora voz.

Edward giro los ojos gimió. "Probablemente tenga que cuidar tu espalda. Es muy privado y la mayoría de la gente va al club va a ver lo que esta disponible."

Bella pasó la mano por la cadera de Edward y acuno sus bolas y paso un dedo por la longitud del pene. Con el pene haciendo lo mejor para escapar, parecía que debió elegir algo diferente a los boxers de seda que llevaba. Se sentían un infierno sexy contra su piel pero no iban a hacer gran cosa par detener su pene. Edward retiro la mano. "Te preocupaba manchar la silla pero si no te detienes la mancha estará en el frente de mis pantalones."

"Amaría causarte eso. Eres mas grande que cualquier hombre con el que he estado antes y me gusta como se siente," le guiño un ojo, "Incluso sobre tu ropa."

Gimiendo de nuevo, Edward se retiro y reviso su ropa. El duro pene era definitivamente evidente, incluso con su saco cerrado. Giro sus ojos, y le dio un golpecito al trasero de Bella. "Compórtate o nos van a hecha del club por exposición indecentes antes incluso que nos sentemos."

Riéndose, Bella dejo que Edward la guiara a su carro. Le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a sentarse en el suave asiento de piel. Edward se inclino y le dio un rápido beso antes de cerrar la puerta y girarse para sentarse tras el volante. Encendió el motor y salio a la calle.

Edward no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió joven y vivo. De hecho ser finalmente el mismo y hablar abiertamente de sus deseos era una experiencia totalmente nueva. El tomo la mano de Bella mientras conducía al club.

Levanto la mano y beso la palma. "No soy del tipo romántico por naturaleza, pero contigo estoy malditamente seguro que quiero tratar de hacer lo correcto. Quiero darte champagne y flores. No se incluso que he hecho en mi larga vida, para merecerte, Bella Swan." beso la mano de nuevo y la dejo en su muslo.

Bella se inclino y le beso el cuello mientras acariciaba su erección a través de la ropa. "Es por toda las cosas que has hecho en tu larga vida que me mereces, Edward Cullen."

Edward inhalo mientras Bella se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. "Necesito probarte. Encuentra algún lugar privado para estacionarte durante un par de minutos."

Edward sabía exactamente como se sentía ella, el podría jurar que era capaz de oler su crema mezclada con el suave perfume. Su boca se hacia agua de pensar en eso.

Reviso el tráfico por el espejo retrovisor antes de dar vuela en una esquina. Agradeciendo que el sol se hubiera puesto, Se estaciono detrás del viejo campo de fútbol de la preparatoria, y apago el motor.

Bella ya había bajado el cierre de sus pantalones de vestir y desesperadamente trataba de sacar su erección de los pantalones. Edward se quito el cinturón de seguridad y levanto su trasero lo suficiente para bajarse los pantalones y ropa interior hasta la mitad de sus muslos, liberando al fin su pene. "Maldición. Pensé que se iban a desgarrar mis pantalones."

Sonrió cuando Bella inmediatamente se inclino y tomo la corona de su pene en su boca. Edward movió el respaldo hacia atrás y le dio mas espacio a Bella para que trabajara.

Mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba a lo largo de su eje, Edward deslizo su mano por el agujero en su vestido. Encontró los firmes senos y le presto particular atención a los pezones. Le dio a uno y luego a otro un leve pellizco y empezó a jugar con ellos. Se había masturbado muchas veces pensando en tener sus manos en esos senos.

Mientras mordisqueaba la sensible vena que recorría el largo de su pene, Bella masajeaba sus bolas. Edward se empujaba hacia su boca necesitaba su calor. Cuando Bella envolvió su pene de nuevo, Edward pellizco sus pezones y empezó a joder su boca entrando y saliendo.

"Si. Oh, ángel." Edward dejo salir un gruñido y se corrió en la garganta de Bella. Bella lo lamió asegurándose de tomar cada gota de semen y limpiando su piel. Cuando ella termino, le ayudo a acomodar su ropa.

Edward se quedo sentado un momento, lleno con tan contenidos pensamientos que podría explotar. Inclino la cabeza y sonrió. "Wow."

Ellos recorrieron el resto de la distancia al club, tomados de la mano y hablando del trabajo de Bella para una firma publicitaria de uno de los pacientes de Edward.

Edward llego al frente del country club. El valet llego inmediatamente a asistirlo. Rodeando el carro, Edward abrió la puerta de Bella y la ayudo a salir. Coloco su mano en la pequeña espalda de ella y la guió al interior, no pudo evitar notar como el joven valet veía el cuerpo de Bella. Edward se detuvo y vio hacia el chico. "Mantén tus ojos en ti mismo o penosamente desaparecerá tu propina, Jared." El chico asintió y subió al carro de Edward.

Ese era el único problema de ser el único doctor en la ciudad. Conocía y lo conocía todo el mundo. Estaba seguro de que Jared y cualquiera que lo viera desparramaría la noticia por toda la ciudad en un momento.

Abriendo la puerta del restauran, Edward hablo tranquilamente con la mesera, Lauren. La mano de Edward seguía en su espalda. "Esta nuestra mesa lista, ángel."

Bella se acerco y coloco su mano en la espalda de él. Ella no se perdió la mirada que Lauren le dio mientras se dirigían a su mesa. Bella había ido a la escuela con Lauren, pero Bella era demasiado pobre para ser del grupo de amigas de Lauren. En ese tiempo eso le había dolido como el infierno, pero ella era afortunada de ser amiga de Alice. Juntas ellas atravesaron por los crueles rumores de la preparatoria.

Bella sentir los ojos de ella cuando la mano de Edward se deslizo a su trasero. Podía decir que ella no aprobaba que Edward estuviera con ella, se preguntaba si era por la diferencia de edad o porque la ciudad la seguía considerando pobre basura blanca.

Imagino que también algo tenia que ver con el hecho de que el no hubiera salido con nadie en diez años desde la muerte de su esposa, pero a ella nada le preocupaba. Esa noche ella se sentía protegida y mimada, Bella sabia que ella nunca se cansaría de él o de los sentimientos que le provocaba. Ella solo esperaba desesperadamente que la posición de Edward en la comunidad no sufriera por su causa.

Lauren los llevo a una mesa en la esquina, cubierta de las miradas por flores y plantas. Bella vio a Edward darle a Lauren algo de dinero y Bella se deslizo en la banca.

Lauren se fue y Edward se deslizo en la curva banca. Un camarero llego inmediatamente a la mesa. Edward ordeno una botella de vino rojo después de que Bella asintió aprobándolo.

Una vez que el camarero se fue, Edward deslizo su brazo alrededor de Bella y la besó, coloco su palma en la mejilla de Bella y profundizo el beso. Ellos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la botella descorchándose. Quil, como Edward le había llamado sirvió una pequeña cantidad en una copa que le dio a probar a Edward. Edward probó el vino y asintió estando de acuerdo. Quil sirvió el vino y pregunto si estaban listos para ordenar. Bella y Edward ambos pidieron filete con puré de papa y ensalada.

Cuando ellos se quedaron solos de nuevo, Edward coloco su mano en el desnudo muslo de Bella. El corto vestido era incluso mas corto cuando se sentó. Apenas y cubría el desnudo coño. Bella se tenso y vio alrededor. Ella no podía mentirse, disfrutaba el hecho de poder calentar aun mas a Edward que no dejaba de verla, pero de nuevo le preocupaba la reputación de él.

Edward todavía con su mano en el muslo la vio a los ojos. "¿Sucede algo malo?"

Mordiéndose el labio, Bella se encogió de hombros. "¿Estas seguro de que quieres esto, Edward? Yo no soy bien vista en la ciudad. Ellos me ven y todo lo que ven es basura blanca. Lo ultimo que quiero es dañar tu trabajo o tu reputación."

Edward acuno su mejilla con su mano libre. "No eres basura blanca, Bella. Siempre has sido una persona amorosa y feliz, a pesar de tu crianza. Estoy aquí contigo porque estoy orgulloso de que quieras estar conmigo. Haces que me sienta como un Rey. Y hasta donde se de mi trabajo, la gente puede ir hasta Colorado Springs si quieren. Estoy demasiado viejo y feliz para preocuparme por ellos."

Edward movió su mano hacia arriba del muslo de ella. "Ahora, olvida a todo el mundo y disfrutemos el uno del otro."

Asintiendo ella tomo su copa de vino y le dio un trago, mientras la mano de Edward vagabundeaba por su coño. Bella sonrió para si misma. ¿Que diría Edward si supiera que a propósito dejo sus panties en su casa?

Ella vio alrededor del local tratando de que su mirada pareciera casual. "No he venido aquí en años, pero tu pareces conocer a todo el mundo por su nombre, así que has de venir muy seguido."

Subiendo su mano por su muslo, Edward sonrió. "No realmente. He venido un par de veces con Anthony, pero la mayoría de la gente del restauran son mis pacientes."

Quil se acerco, y Edward espero hasta que el mesero colocara los platos de ensalada y se retirara, antes de continuar. "La mayoría de las veces me gusta que todo el mundo me conozca pero en ocasiones como esta desearía ser un extraño para el resto de la gente en el lugar."

"¿Y eso porque?" Bella comenzó a corresponderle haciendo círculos sobre la erección bajo los pantalones de Edward, con una mano mientras con la otra comía de su ensalada.

Deslizando su mano bajo el ajustado vestido, Edward subía por entre los muslos. "Porque entonces yo podría deslizar mis dedos dentro de tu dulce coño sin preocuparme con que alguien nos viera. Y antes de que digas nada, es lo que estaba pensando." rozó su dedo contra el coño.

Bella sonrió cuando vio su expresión al darse cuenta de que su coño estaba desnudo. "¿Algún problema?"

Edward dejo el tenedor de la ensalada y le dio un trago a su vino. "Ningún problema. Aunque no se como voy a ser capaz de comer mi cena, si lo que realmente quiero comer esta debajo de la mesa." El rozó su desnudo coño de nuevo.

Dios, su mano se sentía fantástica. La imagen de él debajo de la mesa comiendo la crema de su coño la abrumo.

"¿Cuando te depilaste?" Edward pregunto pasando su dedo sobre los totalmente desnudos labios de su coño.

Cuando el llego arriba y froto su clítoris. Bella automáticamente abrió los muslos y descanso su cabeza en su hombro. Maldición ella quería apartar la mesa y sentarse a horcajadas arriba de él. Ella descubrió que a ella y a Edward ya no les preocupaba la gente alrededor de ellos.

Edward evidentemente ya no le interesaba que se contestara su pregunta, porque en lugar de salirse agrego mas presión en su clítoris dándole un ligero pellizco. Ella libero una oleada de crema.

Ella vio a los ojos a Edward. Sonriendo y chupo la punta de la lengua de él, moviéndose hacia abajo cuando el inserto un segundo dedo dentro del canal de ella. Bella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Riéndose, Edward le beso la nariz. "Shhh. Si no te tranquilizas, todo el mundo ordenara lo mismo que tenemos nosotros." Continúo metiendo y sacando los dedos de su coño.

"Solo para ti." Bella empujaba su coño contra la mano cuando el camarero llego con su cena.

El joven vio a su casi sin tocar ensalada. "¿Hay algún problema con su ensalada?"

Edward mantuvo sus dedos dentro del coño de Bella y negó. "Ningún problema, Quil. Solo nos distrajimos. Puedes levártelo y colocar la cena en cajas para llevar? Repentinamente perdimos el apetito."

Quil vio a Edward y sonrió reconociéndolo."Seguro doctor Cullen." Tomo los platos y entro en la cocina.

Girándose hacia Bella, Edward mantenía los dedos. ¿Te molesta?"

Bella levanto las cejas. ''¿Me veo como que me molesta?"

Edward riéndose retiro sus dedos del húmedo coño de Bella. La vio a los ojos y se llevo los dedos a la boca. "Mmm. Mucho mejor que la cena."

Sacó de su cartera la tarjeta de crédito y la dejo en la mesa. "Creo que los filetes estarán bien para un aperitivo de media noche. Planeo comerte."


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres

De camino a casa, Bella repentinamente se tenso en su asiento. "Ahí esta ese tipo de nuevo." Ella señalo hacia el mini mercado. "Sabes que ese tipo espiaba por la ventana cuando me quede contigo"

Edward disminuyo la velocidad del carro. Se giro para ver al tipo del que hablaba Bella. "¿Donde esta?" Recordó las noches de insomnio que le había causado a Bella. Alice le había dicho que esa era la principal razón de que se mudara a Colorado Springs tan pronto como murió James.

Bella vio por el vidrio trasero. "Ya se fue. Pero es la tercera vez que lo veo desde esa noche. Extraño," dijo estremeciéndose exageradamente.

Edward vio por el espejo retrovisor. "Me parece más que extraño. ¿Donde lo has visto?"

Bella giro la cara al frente. "Lo vi una vez al salir de mi trabajo y otra en el pequeño almacén en donde hago mis compras. Deje la despensa en el carrito y me fui a mi casa. Comí sándwiches de mantequilla de maní por dos días antes de atreverme a regresar."

Bella se giro hacia él. "Esta es la tercera vez. Y en cada ocasión siento que se me eriza el vello en la espalda. ¿Porque seguirá alrededor? pensé que era cómplice de James. Con James muerto pensé que se iría."

Apretando sus dientes, Edward llevo el carro hacia dentro de la cochera. "Suena a que tienes un acosador. Y puedo decir que tienes razón, hay que ponernos al día con ese jodido, el no debe molestarte más."

Apago el motor del carro, salio y rodeo el carro para abrir la puerta de Bella quien se había girado a sacar las bolsas de comida del asiento trasero. Al parecer el humor para el amor se había ido. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar que alguien seguía a su mujer. ¿Que si el tipo hacia algo mas que seguirla? ¿Que si lo hubiera hecho la noche que la vio dormir? No había manera, el sentía en sus huesos que no era una coincidencia que ese pervertido se dejara ver.

Entrando a su casa, Edward se dirigió al teléfono. Jalo a Bella hacia su pecho y espero a que Jasper contestara.

"Hola."

"Hey, Jasper. Tengo un problema que me gustaría que revisaras."

"Hola, Edward. ¿Que sucede?"

Pasando su mano por el trasero de Bella, Edward continúo. "Recuerdas al tipo que vio a Bella por la ventana el día que James ataco a Alice?"

"Si," Jasper dijo, con su voz seria. Edward sabía que Jasper estaba recordando ese horrible día.

"Bueno, Bella lo vio esta noche en la ciudad. Dice que es la tercera vez que lo ve desde que lo encontró viéndola por la ventana. Ella lo vio al salir de su trabajo y el la tienda de abarrotes a la que ella acude. Al verlo aquí en Gorge City esta noche, creo que es mucha coincidencia." Edward beso la frente de Bella envolviéndola en sus brazos.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Llamare a la estación y veré si alguien de los patrulleros lo ha visto. Con lo mucho que alborotaba en la cárcel, creo que los chicos podrán recordarlo."

Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio. Los patrulleros de Jasper eran muy buenos. Ahora solo había que mantener a Bella a salvo hasta que ese sicótico estuviera bajo custodia policial de nuevo.

"Gracias. Disculpa si no conversamos más, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer," Edward dijo viendo a la mujer en sus brazos.

"Si Bella finalmente esta contigo, yo diría eso. Dale nuestro amor. Te llamaremos si encontramos algo."

"Hablaremos después," Edward dijo y colgó.

"No quiero correr riesgos contigo, ángel." Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y cubrió sus labios con los suyos. La sostuvo murmurándole palabras tranquilizantes, hasta que la tensión del cuerpo desapareció.

Bella beso su cuello. "No voy a dejar que arruine nuestra cita," ella dijo.

El paso sus dedos por el agujero del vestido de Bella. "rápidamente te convertiste en alguien mas valioso para mi que cualquier otro."

La declaración lo impacto, pero el sabía que era verdad. Se había enamorado de esa mujer. El no sabía que cuando había sucedido pero estaba asustado a morir. ¿Seria suficiente para ella? Dios, el esperaba que si, porque el realmente se sentía vivo por primera vez en muchos años.

Pasando sus manos por su musculoso pecho, Bella deslizo su saco por sus hombros. Ella deshizo el nudo de su corbata y se lo quito mientras lo besaba de nuevo. Edward desabrocho el único botón en el cuello del vestido, llevo las manos a la parte inferior y lo levanto sacándoselo por la cabeza.

Cuando Bella quedo completamente desnuda, Edward gimió y acuno sus grandes pechos en sus manos. Paso sus pulgares sobre los bronceados pezones y la beso de nuevo.

Bella rápidamente le quito la camisa a Edward y comenzó con los pantalones. "Fuera, fuera." Edward cubrió sus manos con las suyas.

"Déjame." Con su experiencia fue fácil. Edward se quito los pantalones y zapatos al mismo tiempo. Bella le bajo los boxers y su largo y grueso pene salto libre.

Cayendo de rodillas. Bella lamió el grueso pene. Edward gimió y puso sus dedos por su largo cabello. "Si." Abriendo su boca, Bella tomo la cabeza de su pene tanto como pudo y empezó a chupar.

Edward sintió sus bolas tensarse y se salio de su boca. "Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora." La ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a la mesa de la cocina. Entonces el tomo el lubricante y los condones del cajón junto a la mesa y le sonrió a Bella. "Para después."

Después de besarlo paso su lengua y labios por todo su cuerpo. Se detuvo a rendir homenaje a los hermosos senos de Bella antes de circular su ombligo con su lengua. Un suave gemido desde Bella le dio la confianza para seguir bajando hacia su hinchado clítoris.

Bella exhalo mientras sonreía. Era asombroso lo receptiva que era esa mujer.

Acomodándose entre sus piernas jalo una silla con sus pies y se sentó. "Ahora este es mi tipo de cena."

Edward la jalo al borde de la mesa y guió sus pies para que los acomodara en sus hombros. "Que vista," dijo asombrado. Maldición, ¿Que había hecho en su vida para merecer una segunda oportunidad?

El botón del culo de Bella atrapo su mirada. Estaba desgarrado, con lo mucho que quería enterrar su pene en ese perfecto coño de Bella, no podía quitarse el lindo agujero del culo de su mente.

Sentía que ambos estaban interesados en el sexo anal, pero el no podía evitar sentir que estaría mal tomarlo en su primera vez de hacer el amor.

Bella debió notar su indecisión. "Tenemos toda la noche, Ahora, necesito que hagas lo que sientas natural."

Con una nueva decisión se inclino y beso el clítoris, pasando su lengua por el coño. Tomo la botella de lubricante y exprimió algo en sus dedos mientras chupaba el sensible clítoris en su boca.

Gimiendo, Bella empujo su coño hacia la cara de Edward. "Mas." Ella retiro sus pies de los hombros de Edward y engancho sus brazos bajo sus rodillas. Jalando sus largas piernas hacia su pecho, ella se presento totalmente.

"Oh, ángel." Edward sintió que su pene iba a explotar al ver el lindo agujero de Bella presentado tan lindo. Paso su lengua alrededor del botón del culo y lo mordisqueo solo lo suficiente para llamar su atención. Mientras pasaba sus lubricados dedos por la entrada trasera, el jodia el cremoso coño con su lengua. Empujo un dedo por el agujero, Edward se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que se deslizaba. Vio hacia Bella. "¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que te estiraste con el tapón?"

Bella sonrió y le guiño un ojo. "Todo el día mientras estuve en la oficina. ¿No te preguntaste porque estaba tan húmeda cuando llegue aquí?"

Inclinando su cara contra el desnudo coño, Edward gruño. "La sola imagen era suficiente para correrse."

Edward se aparto después de lavar con su lengua el clítoris. Vio el agujero y fácilmente introdujo dos y tres dedos en el interior. "¿Estoy hambriento de ti?"

"Dios no. yo te quiero dentro de mi, Edward." Ella lo veía con sus avergonzados ojos verdes. "Por favor."

Edward se puso de pie con temblorosas piernas, se inclino y beso a Bella en los labios. Se aparto lo suficiente para hablar y le sonrió. "He soñado con eso toda mi vida adulta. Gracias por cumplir mi fantasía."

Edward tomo la base de su pene y lo posiciono en la entrada de ella. Había visto demasiadas películas, y leído demasiados libros para saber lo que hacia. "Dime si te lastimo," le dijo nervioso. ¿Podría ser tan bueno como la fantasía?

Edward veía asombrado su pene lentamente entrar en el cuerpo de Bella. Sus músculos internos comenzaron a presionar su pene como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Vio a los ojos de Bella buscando cualquier señal de incomodidad, Edward se empujo centímetro a centímetro hasta que estuvo enterrado hasta la raíz.

El temblor recorrió toda su espalda contestando su pregunta si se sentía tan bien como en sus sueños. De hecho mejor, mucho mejor. El dejo de pensar en todos los miedos que había tenido sobre el y ella antes de comenzar. Bella se sentía como calida seda en su interior. Sus músculos internos alrededor de su pene se contraían cada vez que se movía. Maldición, ¿Como se sentiría sin un condón entre ellos?

Cuando empezó a salirse unos centímetros y volverse a empujar al interior, comenzó a perderse. La siguiente vez empezó a moverse más duro y más rápido. Las bolas de, Edward golpeaban contra la orilla de la mesa en cada empuje, cuando aumento el ritmo. Bella gimió y empezó a frotarse el clítoris con una mano mientras con la otra frotaba sus pezones. Edward oró para que Bella se corriera antes que él.

"Córrete para mi, ángel," prácticamente le rogó. El no quería correrse y dejar a su mujer lista y seca. Apretó los dientes para sostener su orgasmo hasta que Bella arqueo su espalda sobre la mesa. Sus músculos internos se comprimieron tan duro que pensó que perdería el uso de su pene. Sintió una opresión en su pecho cuando el cuerpo de Bella parecía ordeñar su semen. En el siguiente segundo Edward lleno el condón con su semilla.

Colapso arriba de Bella. Había sido el orgasmo mas intenso en toda su vida. Froto su cara contra sus pechos y lamió cada pecho mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad.

Edward salio del cuerpo de Bella y se sentó en la silla. Descansando su sudorosa cabeza en el muslo de ella. "Quizás soy demasiado viejo para esto. Creo que estuve cerca de tener un ataque cardiaco." Dijo bromeando, pero Edward comenzó a preguntarse cuanto de esa declaración era verdad. ¿Que si su corazón no podía mantener los besos de que su pene parecía tener?

Bella se sentó en la maesa y puso sus dedos a través de su cabello. "Solo compra mejores vitaminas porque planeo repetir esto mismo varias veces este fin de semana."

Trece horas después, Edward le había hecho el amor a Bella en cada posición concebible. A parte de algunas siestas entre rounds, ellos habían dormido muy poco. Nunca se había dado cuenta lo mucho que tenían en común. Ellos podían estar acostado en los brazos del otro hablando durante horas. Estaba avergonzado de admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido de lo bien que podían comunicarse acerca de todas las cosas. Edward también estaba sorprendido de que su pene había respondido bien a lo que quería su mente. El se sentía malditamente orgulloso de si mismo. No cualquier viejo podría mantener excitada a una hermosa mujer de la edad de Bella. Esperaba que fueran señales de que las cosas podrían funcionar y no solo fuera algo de una noche.

Edward y Bella estaban en la cocina haciendo el desayuno cuando se oyó que tocaban en la puerta trasera. Edward le dio un leve golpe al trasero de Bella y fue a abrir la puerta. Vio a través de la cortina amarilla a su hijo y la nueva familia de su hijo. Edward vio a Bella. "Son Anthony, Jasper y Alice." dijo abriendo la puerta.

"Hey, Papá. Pensé en detenerme mientras estaba en la ciudad." Anthony olfateo el aire. "Mmm, alguien esta haciendo tocino."

Anthony se extraño de ver a Bella colocando el tocino en un plato. Anthony le sonrió a Bella y tomo una pieza de tocino. "¿Te molesta? Alie se rehusó a hacer el desayuno esta mañana."

"Mentiroso." Alie le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Anthony. "Tu y Jasper fueron los que no quisieron que saliera de la cama para hacer el desayuno."

Anthony se inclino y beso a Alie. "Si, y tu amaste eso, calabacita." Anthony se giro hacia Jasper. "¿No es así ella? compañero"

Jasper vio hacia Edward. "Hooolllla, Señor le digo. . . ." Jasper señalo hacia Edward. "Demasiada información con tu papá en el cuarto."

Bella se rio y sirvió huevos revueltos y tocino, y los dejo en la mesa. "Es suficiente. Tomen su plato y siéntense."

Jasper y Alice tomaron asiento. Edward jalo a Bella a lado de la de él, mientras Anthony sacaba los platos del gabinete y los cubiertos del cajón.

"Uh, Papá" Anthony tomo el tubo de lubricante. "¿Te molestaría decirme que uso tiene una botella lubricante en la cocina?"

Edward se ruborizo y vio a Bella. "Algo te debes imaginar." Edward se sirvió huevos en su plato, incapaz de ver a su hijo.

"Oh es solo… Oh Dios, Creo que acabo de perder el apetito." Anthony arruino su declaración con una sonrisa.

"Toma asiento y come tu desayuno, chico listo." Edward tomo varias piezas de tocino y comenzó a comer. Vio a Jasper que llenaba tres tazas de café. "Entonces. ¿Los patrulleros encontraron al tipo?"

"Si," Jasper contesto, dándoles a Alice y Anthony su café, antes de sentarse de nuevo.

"Ellos lo encontraron en los limites de la ciudad. Su nombre es Laurent Da Revin, por cierto. Dice que solo visitaba a unos amigos que conoció a través de James. Los patrulleros le preguntaron donde vivía y dijo que tiene un pequeño departamento en Colorado Springs. Trabaja en uno de los talleres mecánicos."

Jasper se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su café. "Lo siento, Edward, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. No ha hecho nada ilegal desde la última vez. Incluso aunque al parecer este siguiendo a Bella, No se ha aproximado a ella. Desafortunadamente nuestras manos están atadas."

Edward termino sus huevos y tocino y alejo el plato. "Sigo pensando que es demasiado sospechoso." Edward vio a Bella. "No se, pero no me gusta el pensar que te vayas a tu casa mañana."

Odiaba mostrar sus sentimientos frente a la gente en el cuarto, pero maldición, se estaba enamorando rápido de esa mujer y su seguridad era su prioridad numero uno. Esperaba que Bella lo perdonara.

Bella coloco su mano sobre la de Edward, al parecer divirtiendo mas a Anthony. "Estaré bien. Mi casa esta en un buen vecindario y mantengo la alarma todo el tiempo. Además, tu y yo sabemos que regresare el próximo fin de semana." Edward sintió un dolor en su pecho.

Sabía que era demasiado pronto en su relación, pero el pensar en Laurent Da Revin…

A Edward no le preocupo su hijo quien estaba del otro lado de la mesa. Se inclino y le dio un profundo beso en la boca a Bella, metiendo su lengua cuando Bella se abrió para él.

"Paaaapá," Anthony dijo como lo hubiera dicho un niño pequeño. Se puso de pie llevo el plato al fregadero lo enjuago y lo dejo en el lavavajillas, regreso a la mesa y le dio un beso a Bella en la mejilla. "Buen desayuno…Mamá."

Mientras su hijo se apuraba a la salida más cercana, Edward sacudió la cabeza. Estaba preocupado de como Anthony pudiera tomar el hecho de que su viejo padre tuviera citas de nuevo. Por la sonrisa y las bromas, parecía que Anthony estaba bien con eso. Al menos exteriormente, pero ¿que sucedería cuando le dijera a su hijo que Edward estaba enamorado de una mujer que no era su madre? ¿Podría Anthony sentir que Edward traicionaba la memoria de su difunta esposa?

Anthony abrió la puerta de la cocina y llamo a Alice y Jasper. "Vamonos, chicos. Dejemos solos a esos pájaros enamorados."

Alice giro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Ella le dio un beso a Edward en la mejilla. "Estoy feliz por ambos."

"Gracias, Alice." Edward vio como Alice le daba un gran abraso a Bella. El trío se fue de la casa que rápidamente se quedo en silencio.

Edward vio a Bella. "Siento esto. El Señor sabe que yo nunca le he enseñado eso a mi niño y que mantuviera la boca cerrada."

Edward se puso de pie y empezó a limpiar la mesa. "Tu cocinaste, así que yo lavo los trastes." Después e enjuagar los platos y cubiertos el dejo todos en el lavavajillas. Dejando correr el agua caliente en el fregadero, Edward retiraba tanta grasa del tocino cuanto podía. Cuando Bella levanto las cejas, Edward se encogió de hombros. "No le digas a mi doctor, pero me gusta un poco de grasa de tocino en mis ejotes."

Bella se puso de pie y lo abrazo por detrás. "Entonces, ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?" ella preguntó.

Edward sintió su pene levantarse cuando ella comenzó a meter sus manos bajo su camiseta hacia su pecho. Circulando sus pezones con esos suaves dedos, gimió. Bella pellizco uno de los pezones, y el pene de Edward se endureció tanto que casi dolía. ¿Quien sabia que sus pezones eran tan sensibles?

"¿Te gusta esto?" Bella preguntó.

Tratando de mantener su cuerpo bajo control, Edward enjuago el sartén y se seco las manos dejando la toalla en el mostrador, se giro. "Me gusta todo lo que tu haces," dijo mientras frotaba sus nudillos en el pecho de Bella.

"Me gusta la manera en que me ves, la manera en que me hablas, y mas que todo la manera en que me tocas." Edward termino la oración deslizando su mano bajo la camiseta de Bella, los pezones de Bella reaccionaron cuando paso su palma sobre ellos. Sabia que se estaba convirtiendo en un perro caliente, ¿pero con una mujer como Bella, como podía no hacerlo? "Solo no quiero que pienses que es solo sexo entre nosotros. Porque es mucho mas que eso para mi." Pellizco el pezón de Bella.

"Mmm." Ella se inclino y envolvió sus brazos en su cuello. "Vamos a hacer un picnic. Seguro que podemos encontrar un solitario lugar en las tierras de Anthony." Bella jugaba con el cabello de Edward mientras besaba un lado de su cara y cuello.

Inclino la cabeza, dándole a Bella mas espacio para explorar, y froto su duro pene contra ella. "¿Tu y yo desnudos con la luz de la tarde? Me parece un malditamente buen plan." Le pellizco los pezones de nuevo. "Pero primero, ¿porque no hacemos algo de ejercicio. Después del desayuno?"

Era un hermoso día para un picnic. Mientras ellos dejaban la casa esa tarde. Bella cerró los ojos. Ella no quería dormir, pero quería imprimir en su memoria ese día para siempre.

Edward había insistido en preparar la canasta para el picnic el mismo. Bella se sorprendió al abrir la canasta y notar que había solo comida para comer con los dedos. Edward le dijo que el quería alimentarla, así que solo empaco comida que pudiera llevar a su boca con sus dedos. Acostó a Bella sobre la gran manta y le dio las uvas una por una y pequeños cuadros de queso, besándola entre cada bocado. Eso era como en una novela de romance.

Después de la comida se atrevieron nadar en el frío rio que bajaba de la montaña y atravesaba las tierras de Anthony. Cuando Edward vio que le castañeaban los dientes, insistió en que salieran y la secó. "No quiero correr el riesgo de que te enfermes, ángel," le dijo a ella.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella misma. Nunca se había sentido tan especial antes. Edward era cada uno de los hombres de sus sueños dentro de un caliente paquete. Lo amaba más de lo que creía posible.

El retiro la canasta de la manta y procedieron a hacer el amor. Después, Edward le había hecho una corona de margaritas. Ellos tomaron una siesta en los brazos del otro hasta que el sol bajo. "Mejor vamos a casa." Edward guardo todas las cosas en el carro, sin permitirle a Bella que levantara un dedo. "Yo lo hago, tu eres mi reina e intento tratarte como una."

Ahora, cuando Bella estaba a lado de él, ella sonrió para si misma tomando la mano de Edward. Definitivamente el era su Rey. Nunca ni en sus sueños más salvajes había penado que merecía un hombre como Edward. Ese hecho parecía que iba a hacer que su cabeza explotara, pero decidió tomar cada bocado de bondad y amor y alimentar su alma para el resto de su vida. Sorpresivamente se pregunto cuando ese maravilloso recobrara el sentido y finalmente se diera cuenta que ella no era suficientemente buena. Sacudiendo los pensamientos negativos lejos, Bella tomo la mano de Edward, sobre su muslo. Por ahora ella viviría el momento, contenta conque Edward tuviera tiempo para ella.

La tarde del domingo llego demasiado pronto para Edward. Bella estaba acurrucada todavía desnuda junto a él. "Deseo no tener que trabajar mañana," Bella dijo mientras Edward acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

Paso sus manos hacia abajo al trasero de Bella, Edward agrego. "Entonces no lo hagas. Tomate unas vacaciones." Dijo lo que había estado penando todo el día. Ahora que él había intimado con Bella, no quería pensar estar sin ellas ni por solo unos días.

"No puedo usar eso. Ya utilice mis vacaciones cuando me quede aquí antes. Demasiado mal que hubiéramos desperdiciado eso." Bella vio a Edward y le guiño un ojo.

"Fue una agradable manera de conocernos aun mejor." Froto su nariz con la de ella, y sonrió. "Cuando llegaste por primera vez, tengo que admitir que empezabas a cautivarme. Para ser honesto, para cuando llego el momento en que te fuiste, sabia que había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia ti. Esos sentimientos se han profundizado este fin de semana." Edward la beso.

"Ha sido un tiempo difícil. Siento cosas por ti que nunca sentí por Tanya. No quiero que lo tomes a mal. Amaba a mi esposa, pero ambos éramos tan jóvenes cuando nos casamos. Algunas veces me parecía que éramos más como hermano y hermana que como esposo y esposa." ¿Eso sonaba tonto? Edward decidió que quizás era mejor aclarar lo que dijo.

Bajo su dedo por el cuello y circulo su pezón. "Nosotros nos amábamos, pero había muy poca pasión entre nosotros. Tratamos varias veces de reavivarla, pero nunca funciono de esa manera entre nosotros. Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, ninguno de nosotros sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo, nosotros solo estábamos tentando en la oscuridad. Cuando Tanya quedo embarazada, lo más natural para hacer era casarse. La amaba." Edward tomo una profunda respiración y la dejo salir. Ahí estaba todo sobre la mesa. Si Bella pensaba que era un gran cerdo, sabía que ella se lo diría, así era Bella.

Bella acuno la mejilla de Edward. Ella no podía verlo a los ojos. Ella siempre supo que él amaba a su esposa, por la manera en que el la veía a su esposa y hablaba de ella. Quizás no habían tenido un matrimonio apasionado, pero habían tenido un buen matrimonio.

La manera en la que el se tenso después de su confesión le dio la impresión de que Edward estaba asustado de su reacción ante las noticias. En realidad ella podría alterarse porque el le dijo que no amaba a su esposa. Cuando crecía, Edward fue el único matrimonio amoroso del que había sido testigo de primera mano. Desde ese día, ella quiso eso. Nunca aceptaría una imitación de la realidad.

Ahora era su turno. Sabía que tenia que tranquilizar a Edward y abrirse como nunca lo había hecho antes.

"¿Recuerdas cuando tenia catorce y el novio de mi mamá Phil trato de abusar de mi?" ella le preguntó.

Edward acerco a Bella más cerca y le beso la frente. La suavidad de sus labios sobre la suave cicatriz que todavía llevaba, haciendo que incluso ahora borrara los recuerdos de esa noche.

"Recuerdo. Ese momento, nunca había nada igual cuando tú y tu mama entraron. Recuerdo pelear con ella sobre llamar a la policía. Finalmente aceptó su responsabilidad y llamo a la policía." Edward besaba su cuello y mejillas amorosamente. Bella cerró los ojos. Si, incluso cuando tenía catorce, Edward la había protegido.

"¿A que viene todo esto?" Edward preguntó.

"Cuando tu estabas afuera tratando con la policía, Tanya estaba conmigo. Recuerdo que ella me acunaba en sus brazos, mientras yo lloraba. Le dije que odiaba a los hombres."

Bella no se había dado cuenta que ella había empezado a llorar hasta que Edward beso las lagrimas de sus mejillas. El simple y tierno gesto, hizo que incluso llorara más.

"Tanya me dijo que no todos los hombres eran como Phil o los otros amigos de mamá. Dijo que algún día si era afortunada me enamoraría de un hombre como el doctor Edward. Desde ese día, he comparado a cada hombre contigo. Tu eras mi estándar, mi medida y me rehusaba a aceptar algo menos."

Edward pareció impactado ante la declaración. "No lo sabía."

Bella seco los ojos y jalo la cabeza de Edward para un beso. Trato de darle cada gramo del amor que sentía. Sabiendo que no importara como lo hiciera, nunca seria suficiente para transmitirle sus sentimientos. "Te amo, Edward Cullen. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré."

La lengua de Edward y la de ella estuvieron en u n duelo durante un momento. Ella repentinamente se tenso y se alejo. "¿Bella? ¿Puedes sentir en mí la manifestación de lo que debe ser un hombre perfecto? Pero tengo que decirte, ángel. Que estoy muy lejos de la perfección. El hombre perfecto no debió tomar tu culo seis veces este fin de semana."

"Realmente te equivocas en eso. Mi hombre perfecto debía tomar mi culo seis veces este fin de semana. Y lo hizo." Bella sollozo y se acurruco contra él. Incluso después de explorar cada cresta y hundimiento de su cuerpo, ¿podría Edward sentirse inseguro de que ellos estuvieran juntos?

"Al principio, creo que quizás era de esa forma. Creo que hasta estuve enamorada de Anthony durante años. Tu eras inalcanzable y el era lo mejor después de ti. Pero ahora soy una mujer y se lo que siento. Eres un buen hombre, incluso mejor que eso, tu eres un hombre genial para mi." y no dijo más.

Edward se giro y le dio a Bella un apasionado beso. "Creo que no quiero estar lejos de ti durante cinco días. ¿Que te parece si voy a tu casa a cenar el miércoles? Claro, tomando en cuenta que los planes pueden cambiar. La vida como medico no es tan buena como la gente cree en ocasiones."

Subiendo arriba de él Bella empezó a mordisquear su mentón, paso la lengua por el lugar de la mordida. "No me importa lo que tardes, con tal de que llegues. Cocinare algo" Bella paso su mano por el desnudo trasero de él. "La comida es muy sobrevalorada. Quizás podamos dejar la cena e ir directo al postre."

Frotando su erección contra el coño de Bella, Edward busco un condón en el cajón, y rápidamente se lo coloco. "Me gusta el postre."

Sin preámbulos, Edward separo los muslos y empujo su pene profundamente en su canal. Rápidamente aumento el ritmo entrando y retirándose.

Bella pasaba su dedo por su clítoris. Ella vio como Edward se enfocaba en su trabajo. El le había dicho varias veces lo mucho que lo excitaba verla hacer eso, y por la expresión en su mirada, ella le estaba dando mucho más que ver.

"Oh," Bella jadeaba mientras llegaba al borde. Cuando Edward inserto un dedo en su arrugado agujero, otro orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo. Después de dos impulsos más, Edward grito hacia el techo, llenando el condón con su semilla. Colapso arriba de su amante y enterró su cara en su cuello.

Bella sonrió. Se sentía completa. Por primera vez en su vida, ella se sentía totalmente saciada, sexual y emocionalmente.

Cuando Bella dejo la oficina el martes en la noche, había muy pocos carros en el estacionamiento. Hombre, debió de haberse quedado trabajando más de lo que creía. Ella se dirigió hacia su carro. Sacaba las llaves de su bolsa cuando oyó un ruido detrás de ella. Se giro y vio cara a cara a Laurent Da Revin. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Sintió que el sudor cubría su frente. ¡Oh Dios!, ¿Que es lo que quiere? ¿Que quiere hacerme?

Solo estaba ahí viéndola. Bella abrió la puerta del carro. Sabía que si tenía alguna oportunidad de escapar, seria mientras que Laurent permaneciera calmado.

"Espera, no te vayas todavía. Quiero hablar contigo," Laurent dijo.

Sin dudarlo. Bella abrió la puerta del carro y entro. Cuando ella iba a cerrar la puerta el hombre la agarro. Ella trato de jalar la puerta para cerrarla, pero Adam era un infierno más fuerte que ella. Bella vio horrorizada como la expresión de Laurent empezó a cambiar a una de ira.

"Hey, ¿Que esta mal contigo? ¿Eres una de esas perras que se creen demasiado buenas para hablar con tipos como yo?" Laurent dijo escupiendo saliva de su boca.

Abrió la puerta y se inclino al nivel de ella. Ella sintió la bilis subir hacia su garganta mientras veía la expresión de maldad del tipo. Bella se inclino y toco la bocina. Esperando que alguien lo oyera. Todo en lo que Bella podía pensar era en la noche que James había acuchillado a Alice en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Laurent le dio un golpe en un lado de la cara. El golpe la envió a un lado y retiro la mano de la bocina.

"Maldición. Solo trataba de hablar contigo. ¿Porque tenias que hacer que me enojara?" Laurent giro cuando se oyeron pasos que corrían. Vio de nuevo a Bella. "Esto no se ha acabado, perra." dejo el carro y corrió a su automóvil. Bella tomo nota del color marca del caro que se alejaba.

Eleazar, otro de los empleados del departamento de publicidad, llego corriendo al carro. Se arrodillo a su lado y coloco su mano en su antebrazo. El vio al carro desaparecer. "Llamare a la policía."

Mientras Eleazar llamaba al 911, Bella pasó su cara por su mejilla y vio que tenia sangre.

"están en camino," Eleazar dijo cerrando el teléfono. "¿Estas bien?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy bien ahora. Solo un poco temblorosa."

Eleazar sacó el pañuelo de su bolsa trasera y se lo dio a Bella. Sosteniéndolo contra la herida, apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo.

"¿Conocías al tipo?" Eleazar pregunto.

"No lo conozco, pero se quien es el. Estuvo espiando la recamara de la casa en donde me quedaba. Y lo he visto un par de veces después, pero nunca se me había cercado antes." Cuando el impacto de toda la situación le llego, Bella empezó a temblar más. "Oh Dios, Eleazar. Me alegra tanto que estuvieras aquí"

"A mi también, niña." Eleazar se puso de pie cuando la policía entro al estacionamiento.

La policía le hizo preguntas y tomo huellas y fotografías de le escena. Bella repitió la historia tres veces antes de que ellos terminaran con la escena a investigar.

"¿Quieres que le llame a alguien?" Eleazar preguntó.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Llamare al señor Vulturi en la mañana y le avisare que no acudiré a trabajar durante el resto de la semana. No puedo quedarme en la ciudad hasta que ese tipo sea atrapado o se allá ido." Bella se limpio los ojos y las mejillas. Se rehusó a buscar asistencia médica. Si necesitaba algo, sabía que Edward se encargaría de ella.

"Gracias de nuevo por rescatarme. Ahora lo que necesito es irme de aquí."

Eleazar se puso de pie y vio hacia Bella. "Tienes razón. ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?"

"Estaré bien tan pronto y llegue a Gorge City." Bella asintió y Eleazar cerró la puerta.

Bella estaba agradecida de la información que le dio Jasper. Ella fue capaz de darle a los policías mucho más información, les dio el nombre de Laurent Da Revin y les dijo que había sido arrestado por espiarla en Gorge City, pero que ella realmente no lo conocía. Los policías le dijeron que ellos se pondrían en contacto con Jasper para tener más información sobre el tipo. Bella salio del estacionamiento y se dirigió al único lugar en donde se sentía segura; los brazos de Edward Cullen.

Mientras calentaba las sobras. Edward fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono. Se alejo del microondas y contesto. "Hola."

"Hey, Edward, soy Jasper. Quiero avisarte que acabo de recibir una llamada del departamento de policía de Colorado Springs. Al parecer nuestro espía de mujeres, Laurent Da Revin, asalto a Bella en el estacionamiento del lugar donde trabaja."

"¡Qué!" El corazón de Edward dio un salto en su pecho. "¿Donde esta ella? ¿Esta bien?" Edward fue a la sala y tomo las llaves. La imagen de Bella enfrentándose a un hombre del tamaño de Laurent le helo la sangre. ¿Que haría si la perdiera? No, el no podía perderla. No por un hombre como Laurent Da Revin. Si el tenia alguna duda de sus profundos sentimientos hacia Bella, estaban siendo contestados.

"Relájate. Según la policía, ella viene en camino hacia Gorge City. Ella deberá llegar en unos veinte minutos. El sargento dijo que esta bien que solo tiene un pequeño corte en la mejilla en donde el bastardo la golpeo. Al parecer el tipo se asusto cuando llego un compañero de trabajo de Bella y huyo."

Jasper dijo que la lesión no era un problema, pero Edward no lo considera así. No culpaba a Jasper. Después de todo, a Alice le habían sucedido cosas peores a manos de su padre, solo que esta era su mujer.

Jasper hizo una pausa y suspiro. "Pero, Edward, esto no ha terminado todavía. Creo que debes saberlo. Mantendré a los patrulleros rondando tu casa hasta que atrapemos al tipo. Debido a que él finalmente se aproximo a ella, nosotros podemos arrestarlo por acoso."

¿No ha terminado todavía? Esas palabras le dieron una sensación de déjà vu. Esas fueron casi las palabras exactas que utilizo James antes de tratar de asesinar a Alice por tercera vez. Bueno, no le daría al bastardo una oportunidad. Mantendría a Bella lejos si era necesario. Pasando su mano por su cabello, Edward exhalo fuerte. "Gracias, Jasper. Llámame si sabes algo más."

"Lo haré. Cuida de ella."

Hasta mi último aliento.

"Puedes contar con eso." Edward colgó y salio al porche a esperar a Bella.

Paseaba por el porche pensando en todas las cosas que había experimentado con esa mujer, antes de admitir para si mismo que estaba enamorado. Le parecía que habían pasado horas, hasta que finalmente vio el carro rojo de Bella bajar por la calle. Algo de la tensión se dreno, al saber que Bella finalmente estaba donde pertenecía. Edward bajo los escalones y espero a lado de la banqueta a que ella llegara y apagara el motor. Podía solo ver su silueta por el sol, pero era la más linda silueta que había visto. Su mujer estaba viva.

Edward abrió la puerta del carro y la jalo a sus brazos. El la sostuvo, ella se aferro a su camiseta y se quebró. Edward la levanto y ella se acurruco contra su pecho, la llevo dentro de su casa. Sentados en el sofá, él agradeció a Dios de nuevo de que ellas estuviera bien. Las lágrimas de ella le rompían el corazón.

"Shh. Esta bien. Estas aquí conmigo ahora. Te mantendré segura." Edward rezo por que pudiera hacer eso.

El pensar que alguien asociado con James se acercara a Bella hacia que le hirviera la sangre. El nunca pensó que fuera posible encontrar a alguien como Bella, una cariñosa y amorosa mujer que disfrutaba su vida sexual. Pero el la había encontrado y seria un maldito si dejaba que algo le sucediera. Apartándose un poco. Edward reviso su mejilla. "Necesitamos limpiar eso, ángel." Se puso de pie y guió a Bella al cuarto de exámenes. La sentó en la mesa de exploración y la beso, colocando todo su amor en ese beso.

Finalmente se aparto, sabiendo que necesitaba atenderla primero antes de que su pasión se saliera de control. Sacando algodón antiséptico y banditas mariposa, Edward comenzó a limpiar la mejilla de Bella, retirando la sangre seca. "¿Estas bien?"

Bella asintió. "Solo asustada. No se que hubiera sucedido si Eleazar no sale del edificio a la hora que lo hizo." Bella empezó a temblar.

Soplándole en la mejilla para suavizar el ardor del antiséptico, Edward levanto el mentón con su mano. "Lo siento." Maldición. Esa palabra parecía inadecuada en ese momento.

Se inclino y la beso. "No necesitas puntos. Solo un par e banditas mariposa en el corte. Me parece que vas a tener un gran moretón. Traeré algo de hielo para disminuir la hinchazón." Edward coloco las dos banditas y la beso, igual como un adulto besa a un niño pequeño. "así. Todo estará mejor ahora."

Bella giro los ojos y le golpeo en el brazo. "No soy una niña, Edward."

Edward pasó sus manos por su pecho. "Nada infantil."

Después de ayudarla a bajar de la mesa de exploración, se dirigieron a la cocina del brazo. "Has comido algo?" Cuando Bella negó, Edward agrego. "Bueno, estaba calentando el estofado que hiciste el domingo cuando Jasper llamo. ¿Quieres un plato?"

"Si gracias," Bella contesto subiendo al mostrador a lado de donde estaba Edward. "Es por eso que ya sabias sobre Laurent, ¿Te lo dijo Jasper?"

Sacando la olla decidió calentarlo en la estufa en lugar del microondas. Encendió la estufa y se giro hacia Bella. "La policía de Colorado Springs llamo a la policía de Gorge City. Supongo que ellos transfirieron la llamada hacia Jasper."

Edward acomodo el cabello e Bella detrás de sus orejas. "Jasper va a enviar a los patrulleros a rondar el barrio, mientras estés aquí. Ellos lo atraparan." Edward se giro a revisar el estofado. "Después de una comida caliente te llevare a la cama."

"¿Lo harás? Puedo vivir con ese plan." Ella lo jalo para un beso. "¿Estas seguro de que no podemos comer el estofado en la cama, Doctor? Me siento como si necesitara cariño y amor ahora."

Edward apago la estufa. Si Bella necesitaba arrumacos, no había más que hablar.

Acunando la cara de Bella, Edward la vio a los ojos. "Te amo," murmuro.

Bella cerró los ojos y se inclino a su toque. "Llévame arriba," murmuro.

Deslizando su mano por el desnudo trasero, la levanto y subió las escaleras. El hecho de poder sentir la desnuda piel en sus manos hizo que levantara una ceja. "¿Usas esos sexy panties en el trabajo? No estoy seguro que me guste esa idea." Entro en la recamara y la soltó.

Bella se deslizo por el frente de su cuerpo. "Hush. Yo he usado tangas desde que pude comprarlas. Y tu eres el único que tiene acceso a mi desnudo trasero."

Mientras veía a Bella desabrocharse su blusa de seda blanca y dejarla caer a sus pies, desarrollo el cierre de su falda y esta cayo al suelo.

Con la boca seca. Edward veía la visión frente a él "Maldición eres sexy." Se había prometido a si mismo solo sostener a Bella, lo ultimo que ella necesitaba era un hombre empujándola.

Bella estaba de pie frente a él con un sostén de color carne de media copa que apenas y contenía sus generosos pechos. Le guiño un ojo y pensó que sus avances por diversión serian bien recibidos por Bella. Edward se inclino y bajo una de las copas del sostén lo suficiente para meterlo en su boca. Bella continuo quitándose la ropa mientras el chupaba su dulce pecho, cada lamida, cada toque significaba incluso más ahora.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Edward retiro los cobertores y él y Bella se acomodaron debajo de ellos. Cubriendo el cuerpo de Bella con el suyo, Edward empezó a besarla. "Quédate conmigo." Separo los muslos y se acomodo entre ellos.

"Estoy contigo. No quiero regresar a Colorado Springs por ahora," Bella dijo.

Trazando el moretón de la mejilla con su dedo, sacudió la cabeza. Se dio cuenta que era un inicio. Pero ni de cerca lo suficiente bueno. Esa mujer era todo para él, y el sabia en el fondo de su corazón que el amor solo seguiría creciendo. "No quise que te quedaras por un tiempo. Quiero que te quedes. Cásate conmigo, Bella."

Edward sostuvo la respiración y espero la respuesta. ¿Creería que se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido?

"¿Estas seguro o es una reacción instintiva a lo que sucedió con Adam? preguntó.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "El pensar que podía perderte hizo que admitiera mis sentimientos, pero puedo asegurarte que son muy reales. Puede ser que me este moviendo demasiado rápido para mucha gente, pero lo siento correcto."

Bella asintió. "Entonces me encantaría casarme contigo."

Edward sentía deseos de saltar con sus brazos al aire.

Bella continuo, "Aunque seguiré trabajando. No digo que no me gustaría solo quedarme en casa tener una familia y cuidar de ti. ¿Como estará el trabajo de publicidad en Gorge City?"

Edward pasó sus dedos por sus labios. "Primero lo primero. ¿Aceptas mi proposición?"

"Si."

Tragando el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta, Edward apoyo su frente contra la de ella. "Dame un segundo. No puedo ser toda cursi y empezar a llorar, así que necesito un momento."

Edward agradeció a Dios por darle una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Supongo que Alice tenía razón. Nunca se es demasiado viejo para el amor. Edward secó las lágrimas que se le escaparon de los ojos y vio a Bella. "te amo más incluso de lo que pensé."

Bella seco una lagrima que se le escapo a él. "Y yo te amo con todo mi alma y corazón"

Para cuando Edward se enterró en Bella, ellos se amaron suavemente. Se movían juntos como uno. Era como si hubieran estado juntos durante años. Edward no podía tenerla lo suficientemente cerca ni besarla lo suficiente. Se sorprendió del grado de amor que compartían entre ellos in decir una sola palabra. Su cuerpo se deslizaba dentro y fuera del de Bella como si fuera su hogar. Mientras se besaban profundamente, Edward aumento el ritmo.

Bella empezó a frotarse el clítoris. Edward la vio a la cara y continuo entrando y saliendo de ella. "Amo ver que te corres."

Bella inhalo cuando su cuerpo se tenso alrededor de su pene. Edward enterró profundamente su pene y se corrió.

Vio la cara de Bella que se ruborizaba cubriendo cuello y mejillas. Se veía como un ángel. Edward temblaba mientras su pene continuaba llenando el condón con su semilla que el se aseguro de sostener. Tan pronto como fuera posible tendría que hacerse exámenes de sangre y enviarlos a Colorado Springs.

Edward se salio de Bella y se giro hacia un lado. "Fue demasiado para ti."

"No. Fue perfecto para mí. Quería sentir tu cuerpo. Me haces sentir segura y amada." Bella pasó sus manos por su sudorosa espalda.

"Estarás segura y amada. Mientras viva, te mimare."


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Después de la ducha la siguiente mañana, Edward se preparo para ir a trabajar con su usual pantalón caqui y camisa sport, con un alegre paso bajo las escaleras. Entro a la cocina y encontró frente a la estufa a Bella quebrando huevos en una sartén mientras hablaba por teléfono.

"Realmente lo siento, señor Vulturi, solo no puedo." Ella se giro y vio a Edward. "Sabe que no lo dejaría sin avisarle, pero de seguro Eleazar le dijo lo que sucedió ayer."

Cuando Edward llego detrás de ella, Bella levanto un dedo. "Siento que se sienta de esa manera, señor Vulturi, pero si no le molesta iré hoy a recoger todas mis cosas." Bella colgó el teléfono y lo dejo sobre el mostrador. "Alguien no esta muy feliz con todo esto."

Edward envolvió sus brazos desde detrás de ella y le beso el cuello. "¿Que te dijo?" Edward no podía imaginar que un jefe fuera tan poco compasivo ante una situación como la que atravesaba Bella. Parecía que Bella habías ido despedida por el imbecil.

Bella tomo la espátula y comenzó a revolver los huevos. "Esta enojado porque deje a la mitad la actualización de los archivos de publicidad. Dice que realmente lo deje plantado." Bella apago la estufa y sacó la sartén del fuego. "Tiene razón, soy la única que conoce ese trabajo."

El iba a decirle a Bella que el señor Vulturi podía irse a joderse a si mismo. Peor vio su expresión y se detuvo. Le recordó el comentario de Bella de la noche anterior. Ella quería trabajar. Quizás ellos podían llegar a un compromiso.

"Pregúntale que si puedes trabajar desde la casa. Y desde la casa, quiero decir desde aquí en Gorge City. Quizás entre los dos puedan encontrar la manera en que vayas a la oficina solo una vez por semana o algo así. Puedes utilizar mi oficina. Tengo otra conectada al cuarto de exploración, así que puedes tomar esa."

Edward estaba emocionado de pensar que los dos vivirían y trabajarían en la misma casa. Giro a Bella y la beso. "Puedes redecorarla como quieras. Si vas a pasar tiempo ahí quiero que te sientas cómoda."

Bella se abrazo a él y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. "Me parece la solución perfecta. ¿Pero estas seguro de que no te molesta que tome tu oficina?"

Pasando sus manos por su espalda el llego a su trasero, Edward lo apretó. "¿Molestarme? ¿Estas bromeando? Nosotros podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo." Edward levanto la cara de Bella y la beso.

Bella lo beso y regreso a los huevos. "Come o tu desayuno se enfriara. Voy a tomar un baño rápido y voy a ir a hablar con el señor Vulturi."

Bella iba a salir, pero Edward la jalo. "No puedes ir sola, ángel. Llama a Anthony. Ambos pueden detenerse en tu casa para que prepares una maleta. Tan pronto como Laurent sea atrapado decidirás que hacer con tu casa."

Bella se inclino y mordisqueo su pezón. "Bien, llama a Anthony mientras me baño." Le beso la nariz y subió las escaleras.

Una hora después, Anthony, Alice y Bella iban en camino a Colorado Springs. Bella tomo la mano de Alice. "Gracias por esto, chicos. Tengo que se honesta y decir que no quería regresar a Colorado Springs sola."

Alice apretó su mano. "No hay problema. Creo que Anthony y yo podemos realizar algunas compras mientras hablas con tu jefe. Por esa razón vinimos en la camioneta de Jasper en lugar del vehiculo de Anthony."

Alice vio a su amiga y sonrió. "Entonces, las cosas van bien entre tu y Edward, ¿huh?"

Ruborizándose, Bella sonrió. "Me pidió matrimonio anoche."

"¡Qué!" La camioneta se movió cuando Anthony vio a Bella con una expresión impactada. Anthony regreso la vista al camino y tomo una profunda respiración cuando Alice le dio un codazo en las costillas.

La reacción de Anthony a la noticia era justo lo que a ella le preocupaba. Una cosa era saber que tu padre tiene una cita con alguien de la mitad de su edad y otra que planeara casarse. ¿Anthony creerá que Edward esta siendo desleal a Tanya?

"Lo siento. No debí preguntar de esa manera. Solo que nunca pensé que papá se casara de nuevo. Quiero decir estoy feliz por ambos. Solo que papá ha estado solo tanto tiempo." Anthony tomo una profunda respiración. "Lo estoy haciendo peor, ¿no es así?" Vio a Bel quien asintió.

Después de su explicación Bella se sentía mejor. ¿Quizás fue solo el impacto inicial y nada más? Esperaba eso, porque no quería causar una pelea entre padre e hijo, pero ella pelearía contra todo por el amor de Edward.

A través de Alice, Bella tomo la mano de Anthony. "Esta bien, Anthony. Probablemente debí esperar a que Edward te lo dijera. Fue insensible de mi parte. Pero puedo prometerte que nos amamos y cuidare bien de él." Ella pensaba que Edward se lo propuso. Cuidar a su nuevo esposo era un privilegio más que un deber.

"Lo se, y siento de nuevo la manera en que reaccione. Jasper y yo, ya habíamos visto la manera en que papá te veía cada vez que estabas en el cuarto. Lo tenia escrito en la cara, y como el es tan tradicional debería esperar que te propusiera matrimonio."

Bella se iba a reír pero se detuvo. Edward para nada era tradicional, al menos no en la cama. Pero Bella no creía que fuera necesario compartir esa particular información con su hijo de veintisiete años. Bella decidió cambiar de tema. "Entonces díganme ¿que van a comprar?"

Alice le dio a Bella una traviesa sonrisa. "Oh, muebles para bebe y ropa de maternidad," dijo casualmente.

Bella estaba impactada. "¿Estas embarazada?"

Cuando Alice asintió, Bella la abrazo. "Oh Dios, no puedo esperar decírselo a Edward. Estoy tan feliz por ti, ¿Cuanto tienes?"

"No tanto. Solo cerca de tres meses. Nosotros decidimos mantenerlo entre nosotros hasta estar seguros." Alice froto su todavía plano abdomen, mientras que Anthony tocaba su muslo. "Así que vas a ser abuela." Alice vio a Anthony y le guiño un ojo.

Nunca había querido niños, y no era que no le gustaban. Los malcriaría, ahora esta idea era divertida. "No, no quiero. Yo seré mamá Bella. Soy demasiado joven para ser abuela." Bella se rio cuando se imagino con delantal y lentes de abuelita. "Pero seré la mejor mamá Bella que cualquier niño pueda tener."

Cuando Bella termino su reunión con el señor Vulturi, llamo a Alice. "Hola, cariño, ya arregle todo aquí."

"Eso es genial, porque ya vamos en camino. Solo espera a ver los muebles que Anthony compro. Deberemos estar contigo en diez minutos."

"Bien. Te espero." Bella colgó y guardo el teléfono en su bolsa. Ella suspiro aliviada, su vida iba a ser tan cómoda. El señor Vulturi casi había saltado ante la oportunidad de que Bella continuara trabajando desde la casa. Especialmente cuando ella le dijo que quería trabajar menos de veintinueve horas a la semana, esto eliminaba los beneficios. La compañía ahorraría dinero y aun así tendría el trabajo hecho. Bella tendría menos presión sobre sus hombros, y más tiempo que pasar con Edward. Era un buen arreglo para ambos lados y ella se sentía bien con eso.

Entro al elevador con una gran caja de archivos y su laptop, Bella saludo con un movimiento de cabeza al guardia de seguridad. "Hola, Peter." Bella mostró la caja. "Solo me llevo algunos archivos a casa conmigo."

El hombre mayor le sonrió y abrió la puerta del frente para ella. "Si, señorita Swan, el señor Vulturi ya me llamo y me dijo que estaba bien que sacara esos expedientes del edificio."

Bella le dijo adiós con la mano a Pete y dejo la caja en la banqueta. Cuando se enderezo Laurent estaba a medio metro de ella. Su mano inmediatamente fue hacia su mejilla recordando lo que dijo antes de huir.

Se giro para correr, pero Laurent la tomo de su largo cabello. Mientras ella se jalaba, tropezó con la caja y cayo al suelo. Golpeándose la cabeza contra la banquete, apenas y fue conciente del ruido de llantas rechinar y voces gritar alrededor de ella. Vio a Laurent correr antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Después de reunirse con Bella, Anthony y Alice en el hospital, Edward llevo a Bella a la casa de ella. Odiaba quedarse en la ciudad con Laurent todavía libre, pero la policía le aseguro que vigilarían de cerca la casa de Bella. En una situación como esa, su entrenamiento medico le decía que era lo mejor. La salud de Bella era primordial.

"Creo que será mejor que descanses en tu cama el resto del día. El hospital te dio de alta, solo porque yo le garantice que te lo tomarías con calma el resto del día. Nosotros iremos a Gorge City en la mañana." Edward llego al pequeño departamento de Bella.

Bella vio su casa por el parabrisas el carro de Edward. "¿Que con tus pacientes? ¿Que si alguien te necesita?"

Inclinándose Edward la beso. "Alguien muy especial me necesita. Eres mi principal prioridad. Desde ahora hasta el día de mi muerte." La beso de nuevo y abrió la puerta el carro.

Abrió la puerta de la casa. Bella vio alrededor. Edward podía decir que ella estaba preocupada. Abrió la puerta del carro y le beso el cuello. "La policía dijo que mantendría un oficial en el área mientras estuvieras en la ciudad. Haremos algo para cenar."

Edward siguió a Bella a la cocina. Ella abrió el refrigerador y se inclino a ver su interior. "Me temo que no hay mucho, solo un par de filetes en el congelador, podemos descongelarlos. Además de algo de queso cottage y puré de manzana." Bella levanto la vista y atrapo la mirada de Edward fija en su trasero. Sonrió y le dio un leve contoneo.

Edward gimió. "Maldición, amo tu trasero." Paso sus manos arriba y abajo de los globos gemelos.

Un golpe en su mano las alejo. Bella se puso de pie. "Y lo tendrás dentro de un momento pero ahora estoy hambrienta."

Suspirando Edward acaricio de nuevo el trasero de Bella. "Muy bien. Te alimentare mi dama." Edward abrió el congelador y saco los filetes. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba, no podía quitarse de la mente ese dulce culo. "Puedo tenerlo mientras se descongela?"

Bella giro los ojos. "Solo mételos al microondas." Bella sacó una botella de vino tinto del refrigerador. La tenía para Edward. "¿Quieres algo de vino?"

Esperando que el microondas descongelara los filetes, Edward levanto una ceja. "No creo que el vino sea buena idea para ti ahora. Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza."

"¿Quien dice que es para mi? pensé que disfrutarías esto."

Edward se rio, "¿Tratas de emborracharme? señorita Swan"

"Mmm, quizás." Bella jalo a Edward y lo beso.

Tomando la botella de vino, la dejo en el mostrador y sentó a Bella en una de las latas sillas de la cocina. "Quédate sentada mientras preparo la cena. Después discutiremos el postre."

Cuarenta minutos después, Bella le daba el plato sucio a Edward. "Entonces, ¿Has hablado con Anthony hoy?" Bella quería decirle que iba a ser abuelo pero no podía, se había prometido dejar que Anthony o Alice se lo dijeran.

Edward lavo el plato y los cubiertos. "No realmente. Después de la llamada, creo que rompí todas las leyes de transito de Colorado para llegar al hospital. Cuando llegue tu eras mi única preocupación." Edward la vio con sospecha. "¿Por que?"

Bella le dio la botella de vino. Piensa rápido, ella encontró que la excusa adecuada era lo que le dijo a Anthony. "Bueno, se me fue la lengua, acerca de lo del matrimonio, lo siento. Tan pronto como salio de mi boca, me di cuenta que no debí decirlo. Alice me pregunto como estábamos y se me salio." Bella se mordió el labio y abanico sus largas pestañas.

Dejando la botella de vino, Edward la abrazo. "No hiciste nada malo. Yo soy el que lo siente de que el no lo supiera. Diablos, si el va a ser mi padrino, le hablare mañana."

Edward pasó sus dedos por su todavía hinchada mejilla y le dio un suave beso. "Estuve cerca de perderte por segunda vez. Dos veces son demasiadas creo que te envolveré en algodón y te llevare en mi bolsa todo el día para asegurarme de que estés a salvo." La beso de nuevo.

Bella sintió la calidez e las palabras de Edward. No era como ninguna de sus citas anteriores. La mayoría alphas, abrirse y compartir emociones y sentimientos era un concepto olvidado. Edward era diferente. La amaba y se lo decía a menudo.

"¿Que quieres hacer esta noche?" Edward pregunto.

"Ver una película y besuquearnos." Le sonrió. "De suerte la televisión y el reproductor de DVD están en mi habitación." Guió a Edward hacia la recamara.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

De camino hacia Gorge City la siguiente mañana. Edward coloco su mano en el muslo de Bella. "¿Estas bien?"

"Como nueva." Bella se movió en el asiento. "Aunque tengo que admitir que estoy un poco adolorida esta mañana." Se giro a verlo. "Pero es de un buen tipo de dolor."

Edward empezó a subir su mano por el cuerpo de Bella, mientras se concentraba en el camino. "Cuando lleguemos a casa, tengo algún unguento que estaré mas que feliz de aplicártelo." Le guiño un ojo y apretó sus senos. No podía evitarlo simplemente no tenia suficiente de esa mujer. "Maldición, soy un diablo caliente alrededor tuyo."

Bella sonrió e inclino el respaldo de su asiento. Y se levanto su blusa, mostrando sus desnudos senos.

Edward veía como se movían sus senos. Los grandes pezones pedían por ser tocados. El cubrió uno de ellos, usando la palma de la mano para frotarlos. "Mmm. podría comerlos ahora." Edward pellizco el pezón.

"Dame diez minutos y llegaremos a casa." Edward vio el reloj digital del tablero. "No tengo mi primer paciente hasta dentro de treinta minutos, prepara ese lindo culo tuyo para una rápida jodida." En esta ocasión el deseo jubilarse y pasar el resto de su vida en la cama con Bella.

Sin perder tiempo, Bella se subió la falda hasta la cintura coloco los pies en el tablero. Edward apretó el volante cuando vio a Bella abrir las piernas.

Con tres dedos en su coño, ella los humedeció y luego los llevo al otro canal, Bella se movió mientras empujaba uno de los dedos al interior de su arrugado agujero.

"Jesús Cristo." Edward bajo la velocidad del carro para manejar con cuidado y alcanzar a ver. "¿Que me estas haciendo? ángel"

Bella gemía mientras se insertaba un segundo dedo. "Me dijiste que me preparara. Sigo las órdenes del doctor. Y maldición, se siente bien."

La boca de Edward se hacia agua mientras veía los jugos de ella deslizarse del culo hacia el asiento de piel. Oh joder, quería saborearlos. Sabía que seria afortunado si llegaba hasta la casa, abrió la guantera.

Bella vio intrigada a Edward cuando el sacó un condón. "He escondido estas cosas en todos los rincones que he podido y que se me han ocurrido."

Edward vio a Bella cuando ella se introducía el tercer dedo. Abriendo la puerta de la cochera metió el carro y cerro la puerta en tiempo record. Edward se quito el cinturón de seguridad y salio del caro como un flash.

Abriendo la puerta de Bella la levanto y la sacó. La apoyo contra el carro inclinándola, apoyando su abdomen en el caliente metal. Bajo el cierre de sus pantalones, abrió el paquete del condón y rápidamente envolvió su palpitante pene.

Vio al tentador culo de Bella, tomo la crema que salía del coño de Bella para lubricar su estirado agujero.

Edward se inclino y le murmuro al oído, mientras colocaba su doloroso pene en el agujero. "Duro y rápido, ángel." Se empujo, enterrándose hasta la raíz. "Oh joder."

Le dio un momento a Bella para que se aclimatara a su pene, y entonces, empezó a moverse con un ritmo duro y rápido, dentro y fuera del caliente agujero. "Si." Edward tomaba sus caderas y apretaba, sabiendo que probablemente le causaría moretones En ese momento a Bella no parecía importarle. De hecho Bella pareció disfrutar la sucia jodida.

Esa era una de las cosas que tenían en común. Hacer el amor era fantástico, pero en ocasiones una persona solo quería joder, y esa era una de esas veces.

Bella se empujo contra el pene de Edward en venganza. "Duro."

Bueno siguiendo las direcciones, el le dio exactamente lo que pidió. El sonido de piel golpeando hacia eco en la encerrada cochera.

"Oh Edward," Bella dijo mientras contraía sus músculos alrededor del ano.

Sabia que era cuestión de segundos antes de que llegara al clímax, así que el quería hacer que contara. Edward se empujó en el amado culo tan duro como pudo, Los pies de Bella dejaron el suelo mientras el se enterraba en ella y se corría. Los chorros de semen hicieron erupción de su pene, y Edward se preguntaba si se detendrían.

Se corrió tanto que empezó a preocuparse si el condón aguantaría. Deteniendo el condón de la base, el lentamente saco su eje del tembloroso cuerpo de Bella.

Mordisqueando la espalda de Bella, Edward gruño. "rápido, tendré que conseguir las vitaminas. Creo que me quede seco en esta ocasión." El rápidamente se quito el condón lo amarro y lo tiro al bote de la basura.

Riéndose Bella se enderezo, ella tomo su medio duro pene en su mano. "No parece que el pobre diablo este seco por mi."

Jalándola, Edward la beso. "Me tomare una hora para comer. ¿Quieres probar tu teoría?"

Bella sonrió y se acomodo su falda. "Me encantaría, pero necesitas hablar con tu hijo a la hora de la comida. De hecho ¿porque no los llamas y salen a comer fuera?"

"¿Quieres decir que voy a tener que esperar todo el día antes de estar dentro de ti?" Edward froto su pene contra el abdomen de ella.

"Créeme. Estoy lastimada, y me tomara un día de linimento antes de estar lo suficientemente sana para el diablo caliente que eres."

Ella vio la cara de preocupación. "Oh no, no lo hagas. No te sientas culpable porque mi culo esta lastimado. Yo te pedí hacerlo y que frotaras linimento después. ¿Trato?"

Gruño en su interior. ¿Como se suponía que iba a tocar y ver el dulce culo de Bella sin querer entrar de nuevo? "Trato," acordó.

Bella le subió sus pantalones. "diría que te dieras una rápida ducha antes de tu próximo paciente."

Edward entro al restauran bar Benny justo a mediodía. Vio a Anthony en una de las mesas. Y se dirigió hacia allá. Saludando a varios pacientes en el camino, pero finalmente llego a ala mesa. La mayoría de la gente probablemente estaría nerviosa al darle la noticia de su boda a su hijo, pero el no. Sabia que era lo correcto, y por dios, y superaría cualquier tormenta.

Gracie llego a pedir las ordenes de las bebidas. "Solo quiero un te helado y la comida del día."

"Me parece bien, quiero lo mismo," Anthony dijo y le dio el menú a Gracie.

"Entonces, ¿porque es la invitación a comer? papá" Anthony pregunto con una sonrisa.

Gracie regreso con los vasos de te helado. Edward le dio las gracias le agrego al suyo sustituto de azúcar. "Me voy a casar con Bella. Eso ya lo sabes, pero quería saber como te sientes con eso." Edward vio directo a su hijo.

Sonriendo, Anthony se apoyo en el respaldo y cruzo sus musculosos brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Como me siento con eso? Bueno, supongo que feliz por ti, Papá. Quiero decir es un poco extraño para mi. Estoy muy viejo para considerarla madrastra. Pero si tu la amas, yo la amo."

Edward podía decir que había algo más que quería decir. "¿Qué? Te puedo leer como a un libro ¿que mas quieres decir?"

Anthony repentinamente se vio serio. Descruzo los brazos y empezó a jugar con la humedad en las paredes del vaso del té. "¿La amas más o menos que a mi mamá?"

Edward estaba impactado con la pregunta. Eso era una pregunta que no les gustaba a los padres que le hicieran sus hijos. "¿Mas o menos? Déjame hacerte una pregunta. ¿Quieres mas a Alice o a Jasper?"

"Eso no es justo y lo sabes." Anthony se interrumpió cuando Gracie llego con su comida sándwiches de carne.

"Es exactamente lo mismo. ¿Porque no puedes verlo? Estuve casado con tu madre veintiocho años y ame cada uno de esos años. Pero ella se fue. Y fui bendecido con una segunda oportunidad para amar. Amo a Bella con todo mi corazón. Tienes razón en que es demasiado joven para mí. Lo se y ella lo sabe y no merezco una mujer como ella. Pero por alguna maldita razón, soy lo suficientemente afortunado para que una hermosa y especial mujer como ella se enamorara también de mí. No puedo decirte que el amor es igual, porque te mentiría. Pero ame a tu madre y fui un buen y fiel esposo para ella. Mi vida con Tanya es diferente a mi vida con Bella."

Anthony se veía un poco incomodo, pero finalmente le dio una mordida a su sándwich. "¿Estas hablando de sexo?"

Edward cerro los ojos y tomo una profunda respiración. "Maldición, chico, algunas veces me pones nervioso."

¿Como iba a decirle a su propio hijo que el sexo con su madre no se compara para nada con sexo con Bella? Por primera vez el finalmente podía explorar su sexualidad de la manera que siempre la soñó. Aunque era mas que eso, y necesitaba que Anthony lo viera. "Si, el sexo juega una parte, pero no me mal interpretes. Amo cada centímetro de Bella. De su interior y de su exterior. Quiero que seas feliz por mi, por nosotros."

Anthony coloco su mano en la de su papá. "Estoy feliz por ti, abuelito."

Edward apretó la mano de Anthony. "Gracias." Edward sacudió la cabeza. "¿Como me dijiste?"

"Abuelito." Anthony sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Alie tiene tres meses de embarazo. Queríamos decírtelo, pero sabes como son las cosas en el primer trimestre. Decidimos esperar hasta que estuviera seguro."

Lo primero que Edward pensó fue en la salud de Alice. "Espera ¿quien es su medico? ¿Soy repentinamente descartado? Sabes que yo he traído muchos bebes." Abuelo. Maldición, iba a ser abuelo.

Anthony le dio una tímida sonrisa. "Alice esta viendo a un buen obstetra en el hospital de Colorado Spring. Un doctor con el que ella trabajo ocasionalmente."

A su orgullo no le gustaba la idea, pero entendía que ella se sentiría un poco incomoda.

Levantándose de la mesa jalo a Anthony a su s brazos. "Felicitaciones. Estoy feliz por ti."

"Gracias. Oh, y por cierto. Bella dijo que no le permitiéramos al bebe decirle abuela. Que prefería que le dijeran mamá Bella." Anthony sonrió y regreso a su comida.

"¿Bella lo sabe?" Edward preguntó tomando asiento.

"Si. Se lo dijimos ayer después de que ella nos dijo lo de la boda. No te molestes con ella, quería que nosotros te lo dijéramos. Y conociendo a las mujeres, imagino que se estaba volviendo loca por decírtelo."

Frotándose el mentón, Edward sonrió. "Oh, no estoy enojado con ella. Pero puedes apostar un dólar a que esa mujer será castigada cuando llegue a casa."

"Oooh. Demasiada información," Anthony dijo.

Edward sabía por el rubor en su cara. Sabia que el no había querido decir lo que dijo en voz alta. Pero al pensar en tener a Bella sobre sus rodillas y castigarla tenía su pene duro. "Terminemos de comer, tengo cosas que atender."

Después de que Edward vio a su ultimo paciente, Tomo el paquete de cartas que tenia que poner al día y fue a buscar a Bella. Su mano comenzaba a picar de pensar en azotar ese lindo culo. Fue a la cocina esperando encontrarla, pero estaba vacía. Dejo las cartas en la mesa, busco por toda la casa a su ángel.

Después de revisar la oficina la sala y la recamara. Edward se dirigió al gimnasio. Bella estaba realizando sus abdominales con los audífonos en sus oídos. Quitándoos e la ropa se acerco a ella.

Bella lo vio cuando el le mordió el abdomen. Ella se rio y se acostó en el suelo. Pasando su mano por la desnuda espalda de él, suspiro. "Todo el día, mi pequeño diablo caliente?"

"No realmente." Edward le quito los tenis calcetines y los pequeños shorts de ejercicio. Se movió y le quito el sostén de ejercicio. "Tuve una buena comida con Anthony hoy." Edward lamió su camino por el cuello de Bella hacia sus pechos.

"Me alegra que haya estado bien." Se arqueo cuando el circulo sus pezones con la puna de su lengua.

Viendo a Bella ligeramente mordió un pezón. "¿Olvidaste de decirme algo anoche?" Vio que Bella sabia de que exactamente estaba hablando.

Sin otra palabra, Edward se sentó y Jalo a Bella a sus brazos y cuidadosamente la sentó sobre sus piernas.

"¿Que quieres decir?" preguntó Bella inocentemente. Se sorprendió cuando Edward la reposicionas sobre sus rodillas.

Paso su mano suavemente la suave carne del trasero de Bella, Edward estaba preparado para su siguiente paso en su relación sexual. Ligeramente golpeo el trasero de ella. Bella salto y se giro a verlo. "¿Quizás, olvidaste decirme que voy a ser abuelo?"

Edward le dio otra nalgada un poco mas dura. El sonido de su palma golpeando firmemente el musculoso trasero de Bella casi hace que se corra.

"Lo siento, Edward. Pensé que Anthony o Alice deberían decírtelo," Bella gimió.

Edward le dio otra nalgada todavía mas dura, esta vez después de que su mano golpeo la carne, el paso sus dedos entre las nalgas y los llevo a su coño. "Si." Bella se arqueo.

Edward saco sus dedos del coño de Bella y los llevo a su boca. "Creo que a alguien le gustan los castigos. Y si me ocultas algo de nuevo, tendrás otra ronda."

"Oh si. Me gusta ese incentivo para decirte todo." Bella vio a Edward y sonrió.

Cargándola sobre su hombro, Edward se dirigió a su habitación. "Tiempo para hacerte el amor abuela."

Bella se movió y golpeo el desnudo trasero de Edward. "No abuela. Nunca abuela. Ya le dije a Alice y Anthony, Soy mamá Bella."

Edward llego a la gran cama y la bajo, se acostó sobre su lado y beso su abdomen. "Creo que serás una sexy abuela. De cualquier manera el niño crecerá pensando que el abuelo Edward es un viejo sucio." Mordisqueo el hueso de la cadera de Bella. "Vamos. Todos los abuelos necesitan una abuela, y quiero que seas la mía."

Bella empezó a reírse. "¿Quieres que sea tu abuela? Oh, eres un pervertido."

Edward la giro y le dio otro golpe a su trasero. "No. quiero que seas mi otra mitad de la cosa de abuelo y abuela."

Bella se acomodo cuando Edward empezó a besarle el trasero. "Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero soy demasiado joven ara que alguien me diga abuela. Ahora personalmente, creo que Mamá Bella va terrible con abuelo Edward."

Separando las nalgas, Edward lamió sus dedos y los llevo al agujero de Bella. "Se que eres demasiado joven para ser abuela. Eso todavía me preocupa." Edward deslizo su dedo por el pasaje trasero.

Jalando sus piernas, Bella gimió cuando Edward deslizo otro dedo en su interior. "Puedo ser demasiado joven para ser abuela, pero no soy demasiado joven para ser tu esposa y amante."

Edward abrió el cajón de la mesita y sacó la botella de lubricante, se arrodillo detrás de ella. Abrió la botella de lubricante y aplico una generosa cantidad den el tapón favorito de Bella. Lentamente inserto el tapón rosa brillante dentro del lindo agujero. Bella gimió mientras oía el paquete de aluminio del condón rasgarse.

Después de colocarse el condón, giro a Bella sobre su espalda, asegurándose de que el tapón permaneciera en su culo. Posiciono su pene en la entrada del coño. "¿Cuando nos casaremos?" Edward se empujo dentro, antes de que Bella pudiera contestar. Sonrió mientras Bella luchaba por hablar mientras el entraba y salía de ella y movía el tapón al revés de sus impulsos.

Bella estaba extasiada, arqueándose y gimiendo. Nunca la había visto tan incoherente. En el siguiente impulso el empujo el tapón al mismo tiempo, llenando completamente su cuerpo. "¿Vas a querer seguir haciendo esto una vez que estemos casados?" le pregunto.

La única respuesta de Bella fue un alto gemido. Comenzó a pellizcarse sus propios pezones, y eso casi pierde a Edward. Maldición, amaba a esa mujer. Tomaba todo lo que le daba y pedía más.

Todavía incapaz de hablar, Bella tomo una de las manos de Edward y la llevo a su coño. Edward entendió lo que quería y empezó a frotar el clítoris con el ritmo de sus empujes.

"¡Oh Dios…Oh Dios!" Bella gritó mientras llegaba a su clímax.

Dándole un poco más de impulsos, Edward se enterró profundamente y pellizco el clítoris de Bella mientras se corría. La presión en el clítoris pareció causarle otro orgasmo a Bella que se sacudía y temblaba bajo él. Edward colapso al lado de ella. Jalándola a sus brazos la beso. Sus lenguas en una danza mientras sus cuerpos se relajaban.

Cinco minutos después, Bella circulo los pezones de Edward con un dedo. "No quiero una gran boda ni nada de eso. ¿Podemos solo irnos a un lugar privado y casarnos?"

Pasando su palma por los pezones de ella. Edward levanto las cejas. "¿Quieres que huya con la novia?"

"Si. Eso es exactamente lo que quise decir. Todo lo que quiero eres tu, yo y el ministro en una playa. Quiero ropa simple y sexy para mi futuro-marido y quiero una playa privada en la playa, incluso si es solo una noche."

Edward estaba impactado.

"No es lo que quieren la mayoría de las chicas. Siempre he tenido la boda perfecta en mi cabeza, pero es muy lejos de la tradicional." Ella se inclino y lo beso. "Solo te quiero a ti, todo para mi. Desnudo preferentemente."

Riéndose, Edward tiro el condón usado y se coloco uno nuevo. Con todo lo que había hablado de la boda estaba duro de nuevo. Maldición, ¿quien necesita pastillas azules con Bella alrededor?

Se acomodo arriba de ella y empujo su pene en el coño de Bella. "¿Sabes lo que me haces? Nunca había tenido sexo en dos ocasiones en quince minutos, en toda mi vida." Esta vez la amo lenta y tranquilamente mientras Bella se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "¿Que playa?" el logro preguntar, disminuyendo el ritmo aun mas. No solo quería alargarlo, sino que quería prender a Bella con los detalles antes de que ellos se desviaran del tema.

"Algún lugar caliente. No planeo usar mucha ropa." Ella le dio un pequeño brinco a su pene.

"Bien, entonces es mejor algo privado, porque no hay manera en que yo ande en publico con una erección. Además, no me gustaría que otro hombre te viera a ti. Tendría que lastimar a alguien y luego el doctor tendría que atenderlo" Cuando Edward aumento el ritmo, noto una ligera mueca de dolor, la jalo hacia su pecho y la beso. "Suficiente por ahora, ángel. ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas lastimada?"

Bella se acurruco en sus brazos. "Porque no tengó suficiente de ti, lastimada o no."

Pasando sus manos por su espalda, suspiro. "Tenemos un montón de años por delante para hacer el amor. No tiene sentido causarte dolor. Solo acuéstate y déjame sostenerte."


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

Bella estaba trabajando en la computadora su nuevo estudio cuando oyó a alguien detrás de ella, "Hey, Doctor. No es demasiado temprano para que llegues aquí?" Ella salvo el documento con el que estaba trabajando, se giro en la silla y casi se traga la lengua.

"¿Me extrañaste, perra?" Laurent estaba parado frente a ella.

Bella vio hacia la puerta. Pensó en gritar por ayuda, cuando Laurent le golpeo la cara.

"Ni siquiera pienses en llamarle al doctor a menos de que quieras que te vea cogerte."

Froto el frente de sus pantalones y empezó a reírse. "Bueno, quiero que me des todo por lo que vine." Saco una pistola de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones. "Ahora, así es como va a funcionar esto. Vas a quitarte la ropa y te acostaras en el sillón. El resto es un secreto, Pero tengo la sensación de que tu lo entenderás rápido."Se froto de nuevo la ingle.

Sintiendo que la bilis subía a su garganta, sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Presiono el auto marcado del número de Alice, en el teléfono celular que siempre mantenía a lado de la computadora. Caminando hacia el sofá, Bella oró porque Alice estuviera oyendo. "¿Porque haces esto, Laurent? ¿Porque me odias lo suficiente para violarme?" pregunto, lo suficientemente claro para que Alice escuchara, definitivamente ella entendería lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Porque? James me contrato para distraer a ese tipo Anthony para que dejara sola a Alice. No planee que la distracción fueras tu, te pareces mucho a mi difunta esposa antes de que ella se convirtiera en una puta. No te conocía entonces y ahí te tenia." Le indicó con la pistola que se detuviera. "Desnúdate."

Bella tomo una profunda respiración. Empezó quitándose los zapatos, pero evidentemente eso no era lo que Laurent quería que se quitara. "Quítate la blusa perra. Déjame ver tus tetas."

Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, Bella se levanto la camiseta y se la quito. No se había puesto sostén por si llegaba Edward, así que en un segundo tenia los pechos desnudos frente a Laurent. "Por favor no hagas esto."

"Hey, estoy tratando de hacerlo agradable y sales con eso. Eres la única que haces que me enoje. Mi esposa hacia que me enojara. Ella esta en el infierno que es donde pertenece. Y tu te le unirás." Froto su entrepierna. "Tan pronto como me des un poco de lo que he visto antes. Ahora quítate los malditos shorts."

Notando el sudor en la frente de Laurent, Bella sabía que el estaba completamente perdido. Lentamente se quito los shorts.

"Acuéstate en el sofá." empezó a caminar hacia ella. La pistola apuntaba hacia su parte central.

Repentinamente, Bella vio a Edward en el marco de la puerta y sabía que se disponía a atacar. Laurent debió oírlo también porque se giro y apunto la pistola hacia Edward. Bella corrió hacia el hombre que amaba, sabiendo que Laurent podría matarlo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Edward, justo cuando Laurent disparo. Bella sintió que algo la empujaba hacia el musculoso pecho de Edward.

Bella apenas y oyó el disparo. Cayó en los brazos de Edward. "Ayúdame."

Abriendo los ojos, Bella parpadeo por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Ella movió la cabeza ligeramente y los abrió de nuevo. Trato de enfocar, pero todo estaba muy vago. "Aahh," gimió cuando empezó a moverse. Sentía como si un cuchillo se le encajara en un lado de su pecho.

"Shhh. Solo relájate, ángel." Edward le retiro el cabello de su frente. "Estas en el hospital. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?"

Cerrando los ojos, Bella pensó en lo que le había sucedido antes de despertar. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. "Laurent," jadeo.

"No te lastimara más. Jasper le disparo." Edward se inclino para besarla. "Tu salvaste mi vida. Descansa, sigue las ordenes del doctor."

"¿Que esta mal conmigo?" Bella apenas y logro decirlo.

"Laurent te disparo por la espalda. Se quebraron varias costillas y se colapso un pulmón. Ambas cosas les tomara un tiempo sanar. Ahora solo duerme. Yo te cuidare."

Bella cerró los ojos, consciente de que Edward seguía ahí sosteniendo su mano. Sabia que en segundos se quedaría dormida de nuevo, ella solo lo que podía pensar era en pasar su vida con el hombre que le sostenía la mano.

El día siguiente cuando Bella despertó de su siesta, Edward seguía sentado en una silla a lado de ella. Ella vio alrededor del cuarto del hospital. Cada superficie estaba cubierta con ramos de flores de Edward. Vagamente recordó bromear acerca de que compro cada ramo de flores de Colorado Springs. Edward se había reído y dijo que era lo que acostumbraba a hacer.

"¿Porque no te vas a casa y duermes algo?" Bella todavía no podía moverse sin dolor, pero al menos su mente ya estaba normal. Los doctores le habían dicho que se quedaría en el hospital al menos tres o cuatro días más. Edward había estado con ella todo el tiempo. Las enfermeras habían sentido lastima por el y finalmente le trajeron un catre para que durmiera.

Frotándose los ojos, Edward se puso de pie y se estiro. Dios ayúdame. Ahí estaba en la cama de un hospital y en todo lo que podía pensar era en pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Edward.

Se inclino y la beso, empujando su lengua al interior de la boca. "No me voy a ir a casa hasta que te lleve conmigo. Anthony me trajo ropa y las enfermeras me dijeron que puedo bañarme en tu baño, así que estoy bien en donde estoy." Froto con sus nudillos con su mano. "Solo concentrare en mejorar, deja el resto para mi."

Lo mejor de esa declaración, era que ella sabía en lo profundo de su alma que el estaba diciendo la verdad. Edward siempre estaría ahí cuidándola.

"¿Que acerca de Laurent?" Tan pronto como ella dije el nombre Edward se tenso.

"Laurent esta muerto. No te molestara más."

Edward retiro el barandal de la cama de Bella y acerco una silla. Se sentó y descanso los antebrazos en la cama a lado de ella y se inclino a besarla de nuevo. "Te amo mucho. Cuando pienso en lo que pudo haber sucedido si no le llamas a Alice…." Edward suspiro y se seco los ojos.

"Todavía no puedo creer que te interpusiste entre la bala que iba hacia mi." Edward secó mas lagrimas y levanto un dedo hacia ella. "No vuelvas a hacer nada como eso de nuevo. Pensé que moría cuando colapsaste en mis brazos. Nunca." Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca quiero sentir eso de nuevo."

Edward tomo unos pañuelos desechables de la caja y se limpio la nariz. "Mi vida no vale la pena sin ti." Tocó sus labios con los de ella, y murmuro. "Eres todo para mi. Te amo. Y planeo que seas mi reina por el resto de mi vida."

"Te amo, también. Casémonos, Edward. Me prometes que nos casaremos tan pronto salga del hospital." Ella vio suplica en sus calidos ojos café.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "El doctor no te dejara volar, dulce corazón, y no hay playas cercanas."

"Lo se," dijo mientras veía a Anthony, Alice y Jasper entrar al cuarto.

"Hey, chicos. ¿Que acerca de una playa?" Anthony pregunto, inclinándose a darle un beso en la mejilla a Bella. "todavía tengo un infierno de playa a la izquierda del cuarto de mi alberca que usamos en nuestra luna de miel. Son más que bienvenidos a usarla. Solo asegúrense de que este lejos de la casa cuando lo hagan."

Edward sonrió y vio a Bella. "Bueno, ¿Que piensas?"

"Creo que las playas de Colorado son las mejores playas del mundo. Ahora cierra la boca y bésame, futuro-marido."


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogo

Dieciocho meses después.

"Vamos, Marie. Vamos con abuelita Bella." Bella le dio los brazos a la niña de un año de edad mientras Edward entraba al cuarto riéndose. Ella se giro y le dio una sonrisa diabólica. "¿Qué?"

De cuclillas a lado de ella, Edward beso su cuello. "¿Que le sucede a mamá Bella?"

Sin quitar sus ojos de la pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos azules, Bella sonrió se acurruco y encogió sus hombros. "¿Un abuelo debería de tener una abuela, ¿No crees? Además, me dará mas permanecía en tu vida."

Sentándose en el suelo, Edward jalo a Bella a su regazo. "Incluso sin el titulo de abuela." Le froto rápidamente los pechos. "No planeo dejar que te alejes de mi. Y Marie tiene la mas sexy y linda abuela que incluso haya existido."

Apoyándose en el pecho de Edward, Bella extendió sus brazos y Marie dio dos temblorosos pasos más y llego hacia Bella, quien abrazo a la pequeña niña. Levantándola en el aire, Bella soplo en su abdomen.

"Te gusta tu niñera. Dulzura, te voy a robar todos los besos que pueda antes de que te lleven a tu casa." Sosteniendo a Marie se apoyo de nuevo en el abuelo Edward y lo beso.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y se separaron. Edward beso la cima de la cabeza de Bella. "Hablando de que se la lleven a su casa. Creo que la abuela Bella necesita tomar todos los besos que pueda mientras dejo entrar a sus papis."

Se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta, le sonrió a Anthony y Jasper que peleaban por entrar y ver quien llegaba primero con Marie.

Alice entro y beso en la mejilla a Edward.

"La abuela Bella a malcriado a la niña de nuevo," Edward dijo.

Alice se giro hacia Bella. "¿Abuela? ¿Marie, hechizo a Bella mientras nos fuimos?"

Poniéndose de pie Bella abrazo a Edward. "Traidor," le dijo, antes de besarlo.

Después de que el trío llevo a Marie a casa, Edward y Bella se relajaron en el sofá. Edward pasó su mano bajo su blusa. "amo a esa pequeña niña, pero me gusta tenerte toda para mi."

Cuando Edward apretó sus pechos, Bella gimió y paso su mano por la erección atrapada bajo los jeans. Ella podía ver el ramo de rosas de la mesa de la entrada. Edward le daba rosas cada semana desde que fue dada de alta del hospital. Bella sonrió y acaricio a Edward de nuevo.

"Sígueme a la cama, abuelo." Bella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la recamara.

"Te seguiré a donde quieras, ángel." La levanto en sus brazos y subió la escalera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**C'est fini!**

**Bueno, espero que con este regalito me hayais perdonado del todo...espero ;)**

**La historia original lleva el mismo titulo y pertenece a la autora Carol Lynne.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabylor**


End file.
